OC Academy
by ShadowQueen25
Summary: Your OCs have taken on some of the nastiest challenges ever! They have fought to the death and suffered loss mere mortals couldn't even dream of. But can the take on..... High School? Crushes, exams, Valentines day, Homecoming and.... ATLAB?
1. Chapter 1

These OCs do not, I repeat DO NOT, belong to me. They belong to these people:

MinakoJupiter: Dawne

Cloud Hawk: Trayos

Pink Panther 9.7: Tyrannis and Lee

Miss Dedodakes: Rondana and Kellesey

I do own Shadow. Read these peoples stories if you want background information.

The Academy

Shadow couldn't believe her ears. Aerrow's words made no sense to her at all.

"What?!" She cried. Her cousin sighed, along with the other Storm Hawks.

"The Sky knight council said if we wanted to become official, we had to go back to high school, only for a short while-"He was cut of when Shadow interrupted again.

"And you said YES?!! ARE YOU INSANE?! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF HIGH SCHOOL, MUCH LESS BEEN TO ONE" She shouted. Piper covered her mouth to keep her from shouting.

"Either that or give up the Condor. The Sky knight council only wants us to be there for a short while, only a couple of months or something" She reasoned. Shadow flopped down into a chair.

"Well, at least we get to keep the Condor" He suggested meekly. Shadow looked up at him angrily.

"HAVE YOU ALL GONE DAFFY?!HIGH SCHOOL IS THE CENTER OF PURE EVIL!" She cried. Her young griffin, named the obvious Griffey, padded over and gently nudged her ankle. She reached down to pet him.

"You are all crazy. I've never been to a public school in my entire life. I don't even remember school and expect me to understand what they are teaching us?" She asked, more calmly. Finn appeared from around the corner and snickered.

"Yeah, they expect you to understand. I suggest you ignore them and not to use textbooks as pillows. They're hard" He said sarcastically. Shadow shot him a nasty look.

"It's not that hard Shadow. I find school easy" Piper said. Shadow looked up at her.

"That's because you're a nerd!" She shouted gleefully. Piper's face reddened.

"Why you!" She spat, lunging at the trainee. But Shadow was seven steps ahead of her and was already running away.

"Get back here!" Piper roared, speeding after Shadow. Aerrow shook his head. This wasn't the best idea, but it was all they could do to stay the Storm Hawks.

Later, Shadow was dragging her bags up the stairs to the attic dorm room. She was assigned there because she wasn't paying for the lodging: The council was. She mumbled nasty words under her breath as the bag thumped methodically up the stairs. Griffey babbled happily in her bag.

_What's school like? Can I come too? Do you know any of the teachers yet? Where are we going? Are we going to live here for six months? _He asked. Shadow huffed up the stairs, ignoring him. She couldn't wait for six months to be over. In addition to her school time ending, the Storm Hawks would be official, she would be smarter _and _she could slide down the stairs on her heavy suitcase. Now that would be worthwhile.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she heard voices. Aw man, she thought. I have to share a room with several people! Shadow, with her hands full, struggled to open the door with her toe. It clicked open and three girls sat on a bed. One had black hair that had a crimped look to it and midnight blue eyes. She knew the girl all too well.

"Rondana! I didn't know you went to school here!" She shouted gleefully. Rondana looked up at her and smiled back. She outstretched her arms, hugging Shadow.

"Shadow! I didn't know you went to this school either! What are you doing here?" She asked happily. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Sky Knight Council made a deal with us. If we all went back to school for six months, we could be official. So far, this place smells funny" She replied. She noticed a small coughing noise and looked around Rondana. Her heart sank.

"Oh sweet mother of the goddesses… Don't tell me Kellesey is taking classes here too?!" Shadow asked. Rondana looked back at the evil, pink wearing demon child and sighed.

"There is an elementary school nearby and Ashelle is pretty busy brushing up on current time with my mother. And my father is still drunk, so we got dumped here together" She explained.

"I'm scared" Shadow whispered, causing the young princess to giggle. Kellesey walked over to Shadow.

"If my servants were here, I'd tell them to throw you out" She said flatly. Shadow bent her knees until she was level with the blond eight year old.

"Guess what? You aren't in Pathologica anymore. That means, unless a teacher catches me, you'll have regular check ups with mister Swirly. How does that sound?" She said, her voice dripping in fake sweetness. Kellesey stared at her intently.

"Little girl, I've won staring competitions with a wall. Don't challenge me, I'll kick your butt" Shadow laughed. The little girl scoffed and walked away. Shadow caught sight of the other girl. She had silver hair and purple eyes. Shadow extended her hand.

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name's Shadow" She said. The other girl shook it.

"Dawne. Do these two usually argue like that?" Dawne asked, gesturing to Rondana and Kellesey, who had picked up their argument right where they left it.

"It's so much worse when they think no ones watching. But, heck, it's entertaining" Shadow chuckled. Dawne smiled. Shadow felt secure now that she had some friends to talk to.

The next day at school, Shadow was shown her school uniform. It was the ugliest thing ever made.

"I'm supposed to wear that?!" She asked indignantly. It was a skirt. A plaid, ugly skirt. It looked like had been attacked by color blind children who could draw in amazingly straight lines. Well, it did to Shadow, who hated all things feminine.

"Well, what else are you supposed to wear? Pajamas?" Dawne said sarcastically. Shadow looked at her.

"That'll work!" She shouted. Later, the girls had all forced her to put it on. They threatened to draw a mustache on Griffey's beak if she didn't do it. He had little black dots on his face from when Shadow got too stubborn. She walked uncomfortably, occasionally pulling the edge of her skirt down. Rondana sighed after she dropped Kellesey off at her elementary school.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not used to air circulating in spots I like to keep covered!" Shadow hissed. Dawne snickered and Shadow whirled around to face her.

"It's-whoa" Air blasted up into her skirt" It's not funny!" She shouted. But Rondana and Dawne were laughing away.

"Hey Shadow!" Aerrow called from far off. Shadow ran over to greet him.

"Hey guys! Guess what?! Rondana comes here too!"She said happily. Finn pooped up from behind Aerrow.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly. Rondana waved cheerily.

"Rondana!" Finn cried, running over and sweeping her into a hug. Rondana hugged back. Then Shadow noticed someone was missing. Several some ones.

"Where are Piper, Junko, Stork and Radarr?" She asked. Junko shambled out of a dark spot, his uniform stretched over his bulky build. He looked pretty uncomfortable.

"I wanna go home" He whimpered. Shadow hugged her large friend.

" You and me both, big guy" Shadow whispered, shivering as another gust of wind blew past. She could already hear whistles. Turning to face a bunch of seniors, she made some rude hand gestures. The boys just laughed and ran off.

Good morning everybody! I made some new friends in my dorm!" Piper said, strolling over to the others. She smiled at everyone and Shadow noticed her notebooks had unicorns all over them. Dawne smirked.

"Unicorns? Are you kidding me?" She snickered. Piper shot her a nasty look.

"Who are you?" She asked. Shadow quickly introduced her before this got ugly.

"Uhhhhhhhh…. This is Dawne. I share the attic room with her and Rondana and Kellesey" She explained. Piper's eyes widened.

"Kellesey? HERE! At high school?" She squeaked.

"No, she's going to the elementary school nearby. Chill out Piper she isn't poisonous" Shadow told her.

"She is probably carrying some kind of disease. Or mind worms" Stork said from a corner. Shadow felt bad for him. His merb like behavior would chase off any friends he made. But then again, all the Storm Hawks loved him to be around.

"Hey Stork. Good Morning" Shadow said. Stork shrugged.

"It is if you want to catch a cold or be abducted by owl flies" He said flatly. His mood wasn't helped when Radarr came streaking up his leg, closely followed by a bunch of freshmen trying to make a statement. Shadow hurled a rock at one of them, causing him to fall over.

"Beat it, idiots!" she called. The jerks just ran off, except the one she hit in the head, who was still shocked a girl had beat him at something.

"Are you deaf?! I said beat it!" Shadow shouted again. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran back to his friends, who were laughing at him.

"The new girl's a psycho!" He shouted. Shadow narrowed her eyes. She wasn't afraid of a bunch of idiot. What did they expect her to do? Just watch?!

_That's right, Shadow can kick your ass so fast it'll make your head spin! _Radar chirped. Shadow shot him a 'watch your language' look. Radarr just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have to go! Sophomores and freshman don't mix" Piper said cheerily, grabbing Aerrow by his arm. Apparently, they had all their classes together. Radarr scampered after them, waving to Finn, who was still talking to Rondana.

"Bye! I'll see you later!" Finn shouted to Rondana, who was waving back. Dawne just stood their watching them say their farewells.

"Okie dokie, lets get going!" She said. Shadow nodded, clutching her books to her chest. The school seemed so big. She looked around, taking in the sights. Suddenly, a tall boy caught her eye. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He noticed Shadow looking at smiled at her. Shadow felt her cheeks grow warm. He was looking at her? But, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and didn't see the pole two feet in front to her.

_THNK!_ Shadow slammed right into it, her books flying everywhere. Several girls giggled and the jerk she hit with a rock roared with laughter. She scrambled to pick up her books.

"You forgot this one. My names Trayos" The boy said, leaning to help her pick up her fallen school supplies. Shadow felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She had run into a freaking pole!

"Uh… Thanks, bye!" She said briskly, almost snatching her book out of hand. She ran to catch up with Dawne and Rondana, who were waiting for her.

"You ran into a POLE!" Dawne sniggered. Shadow grimaced and walked forward. Rondana patted he on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll bet by tomorrow, everyone will forget about this!" She said hopefully. Shadow turned to her.

"How much do ya wanna bet?" She asked sarcastically.

Author's notes

Awww, ickle Shadowkins has a crush! Review and tell me what you think. Some of the OCs aren't there yet, so if you want to submit a character, do so in your review. I might make some of the female OCs cliché drones, so don't get mad. Chapter two coming soon!


	2. 2

These OCs do not belong to me.

Cloud Hawk: Trayos

Pink panther 9.7: Tyrannis and Lee

Miss Dedodakes: Rondana and Kellesey

MinakoJupiter: Dawne

I'vebecomesonumb: Ryever

Nakedmolerat05: Sakari/ Ari

I do own Shadow. And Griffey.

First Official Day

So far, it seemed Shadow had picked up a nick name. Pole. She couldn't get rid of it all day and to make matters worse, the teacher didn't like her.

"Miss Shadow, sit up straight!" Barked her English teacher after the fourth time she put her head on her desk. She sighed and straightened up again.

"Yes sir, Mister Speare" She muttered. The English teacher had a large mustache that muffled his every word. It was a miracle any one could understand him. A blond girl on her right scribbled down every word, her long hair falling over her face as she wrote furiously. Mister Speare seemed to favor her above all the other students. Suddenly, spit ball flew from the back of the room right into her teacher's mustache. A short kid in the back laughed madly, toppling over in his seat with a straw in his hand.

"LEE BARRS! I must warn you again and again of your outlandish behavior like you are four years old! My office! NOW!" Mister Speare shouted. Shadow watched the boy called 'Shorty' practically run to keep up with his teacher. A rubber band bounced off the back of his head.

"Hey Shrimp!" A jerk called from the back. Lee just ignored them, jogging into Mister Speare's office. Shadow felt sorry for him. He was half the size of her and everyone else in the classroom. Shadow could hear shouting in the office as the bell rang for the next class. The other students ran out before their teacher could come to give them homework. Shadow slowly gathered her books and slid over to the door, hoping to catch some of the conversation.

"Lee, I knew having you in my class was a mistake. An ex Talon like you causes nothing but trouble for my class room" Mister Speare shouted. Shadow gasped in horror. A ex-Talon?! The voices stopped. Shadow, realizing they heard her, scrambled out of the classroom, her Griffin stone enhanced running kicked into high gear. Instead of escaping, she ran into something. Instead of a pole, a large, twenty foot skunk looked down at her.

"Oh!" Shadow cried. The Skunk stared at her.

"Where's Lee?" He demanded.

"He-he's in Mister Speare's office" Shadow stuttered. The skunk grunted.

"Stupid kid. Never knows when to stop" He grumbled. Shadow stared up at him in wonder. He was huge!

"What are you staring at?!" He asked when he noticed her staring.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. The skunk sighed.

"Tyrannis. My name's Tyrannis. Now run along girl, I don't have time to waste staring back at you" He snapped. Tyrannis shuffled away, muttering about idiot humans.

"My name's Shadow. Nice to, uh, meet you?" Shadow called after him. The warning bell spurred Shadow to her next class: Math. Her teacher had an icy cold stare, spiky pink hair and a familiar voice.

"All of you new air heads; I also double as the orchestra teacher. Those of you with measly guts better avoid it if you think you can't stand the heat" She challenged, throwing a look in Shadow's direction. The teacher was familiar and cold, but Shadow couldn't put her finger on it. Who was that? After an excruciatingly long math class, Shadow skipped down the hall to lunch. During lunch, the whole school was there. She could say hello to her cousin, Aerrow. Maybe even see Trayos!

_Why don't I get to come out of the bag yet?!_ Whined Griffey from inside her book bag. Shadow whacked the bag, silencing the griffin.

"You can come out when I find a spot away from people who would freak out. Griffey, people think your kind is extinct. What would they think if they knew Pole had one?" Shadow reasoned. Griffey grumbled, but didn't say anything else.

"Shadow! Over here!" Rondana called from the end of the lunch line. Shadow grabbed a tray and slid next to her friend.

"What do have next period? I have art" Shadow asked. Dawne strolled over to her friends, snatching a tray off the pile.

"I have art next too. Miss D is awesome" She interjected. Shadow and Rondana smiled. Dawne tossed her silver hair over her shoulder and smiled back.

"Well, I have science next. The teacher seems to favor me because of my report on tuberculosis" Rondana said. Dawne raised an eyebrow.

"Rondana comes from Pathologica" Shadow explained. Dawne nodded, remembering the song about that place. Shadow slid her tray down the line and caught sight of the lunch.

"AUUUUUGH! It's moving!" She cried in horror. The lunch was bubbling and writhing! It-it….

"It's just really hot stew Shadow. Chill out" Dawne said skeptically. Shadow looked closer. It was just beef stew. Shadow sighed.

"I've made myself look like an idiot twice today" She said, mentally slapping herself.

"I'll say" A voice said behind her. Shadow looked around to see Aerrow. She noticed Radarr was limping and Aerrow had black eye.

"What happened to you?" Shadow asked. Aerrow sighed.

"This school does absolutely nothing about its student's behavior. New kids seem to be the main target" He explained. Shadow nodded.

"It happens to the freshmen too, doesn't matter if they're new or not" Dawne added. Rondana choked on her bread roll, trying not to laugh about Dawne's first day. Dawne just bit her lip.

"Stop laughing or I'll shove a cookie up your nose" She hissed. Rondana laughed harder and harder. Suddenly, a strange, furry humanoid ran into Shadow. Her stew landed on the floor with a smash.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" the creature apologized, mopping the mess up with a napkin. Shadow leaned down to help.

"It's alright. I seem to run into things or be run into a lot" She said. The creature looked up at Shadow.

"It's just when I run into things, people laugh at me" She explained.

"I get laughed at all the time. It doesn't matter what they think. They're retards" Shadow smiled. The creature smiled back.

"My name's Sakari. You can call me Ari" She said shyly. Shadow smiled warmly, which looked strange against her usual scowl.

"I'm Shadow. Nice to meet you" She said. A white lizard peered at Shadow from Ari's shoulder, it's spine changing from blue to suspicious green, like a mood ring.

"Hey there little fella!" Shadow said, waving at the lizard. It growled.

_I'm not a 'little fella', you stupid human. I'm a drake _it corrected her. Ari smiled, patting the drake.

"His name is Snowdrop. He's a drake" She said, introducing him.

"I see" Shadow commented. The drake looked at her in shock.

_You can understand me? _ It asked.

"Why is that weird crystal you're wearing glowing?" Ari asked, her head cocked in curiosity. Shadow covered the Griffin stone quickly, dousing the light.

"It's just a crystal. Nothing big" She lied. Rondana coughed loudly, pretending to choke on a bread roll, for the fourteenth time. Dawne whacked the back of her head, causing the roll to be projected into the math teacher's spiky pink hair. The teacher, Mrs. Nightingale, turned swiftly, noticing Shadow, Rondana and Dawne stuffing food in their mouths to keep from laughing. She didn't suspect them, so she just chucked the bread roll neatly into a trashcan.

"What are you doing?" Ari asked, her face skeptical in reaction to Shadow's odd eating habits. Shadow choked, sending bits of beef onto the floor.

"We didn't want to get caught! Why else?" She mumbled, spraying stew across the table. Ari laughed. These new kids were getting weirder and weirder.

Later, Shadow and Dawne ran to art. People started whispering, pointing at the two girls. Shadow caught the word 'Pole' several times. Dawne snorted when she told her.

"Better get used to it. I'm 'freak', like Rondana" She said flatly. They burst through the doors into the art room. A tall, female teacher looked up from a sketchbook at her desk. Her hair was messy and shoulder length. Her clothes were covered in a paint spattered smock and she had warm, hazel eyes that glowed happily under large glasses.

"Well, hi there! This must be the new student!" She said cheerily. Shadow felt strangely caught up in her motherly warmth. Of course, Shadow didn't know what it was. She couldn't remember a lot about her mom.

"Hi, I'm Shadow" she said, introducing herself. The teacher stared at her.

"Shadow… I like it! I'm Miss D. Nice to meet you!" The teacher said, extending her hand. Shadow shook it. Miss D gestured to a chair next to an easel. Shadow uneasily sat down, glancing at Dawne. But she was scribbling away in a full-looking sketchbook and didn't pay attention to Shadow's word less cry for help. Shadow just so happened to be sitting two seats away from Trayos.

_Please don't look at me, please don't look at me, please, please, please, PLEASE don't look at me! _She thought desperately. Miss D spoke up, grabbing Shadow's attention from her thoughts.

"Alright students, today we have a new student!" Miss D announced proudly. Shadow shrunk deeper into her seat. _I don't exist. I died when I ran into the pole. This is all a bad dream. I'm dead or sleeping. That's it. I'm sleeping, that's what it is. _

"Shadow, say hello to the class" Miss D said happily. Color rose to Shadow's cheeks. The whole class was staring at her. Pole was thrown around several times.

"uh………. Hi?" Shadow said weakly. Dawne snickered. _I'd better be __dead _, Shadow thought.

* * *

That was the worst chapter ever. I'm sick at home (Miss dedodakes, please tell me what our homework is) with a fever. As you can tell, Shadow has a crush on Trayos. I'm still adding in characters, so don't feel upset if yours wasn't here yet. It'll be in there sooner or later. I got a pet mousy yesterday! I need name ideas for the mouse, so submit those too. 


	3. School sucks Deal with it

These OC's do not belong to me:

CloudHawk: Trayos

Pink Panther9.7: Lee and Tyrannis

Miss Dedodakes: Rondana and Kellesey

MinakoJupiter: Dawne

NakeMolerat05: Ari

I do own Shadow and Griffey.

School Sucks. Deal with it

Shadow had lost track of time doing her homework. The teachers didn't care if you were new. They gave you just as much homework as the regular students. And to make matters worse, the math teacher told her to study for an upcoming test. Shadow had to learn all kinds of skills in one night. Rondana wasn't helping either.

"Good morning Shadow!" She said cheerily as she skipped out of her room. Shadow groggily looked up.

"Huh?"

"I said 'good morning. Are you okay?" Rondana repeated. Shadow groaned, whacking her on the desk.

"You do know you have this giant bruise on your forehead, right?" Dawne commented mildly. Shadow jumped up and scurried across the room to the nearest mirror, tripping over several random objects.

"Holy cow! You could see that from Cyclonia!" laughed Kellesey. Shadow's face reddened and her hands curled into fists.

"Shut up, evil child!" She snapped.

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"Pole!" Kellesey screamed. Rondana and Dawne wore masks of mock horror.

"Gasp" Dawne said flatly.

"Call me that again and shove a pole UP YOUR NOSE!" Shadow shouted. Kellesey stood on her tiptoes to look Shadow in the eye.

"I'd like to see you try" She challenged. Shadow straightened, towering over the eight year old.

"I've tied you up in a tree. Don't challenge me" She hissed.

Later, Shadow ran down the hall, trying hard to avoid contact with anyone. Science was next, in room b5. B2, b3, b4… b5! She opened the door cautiously, ignoring quick shouts of 'Pole'. The science teacher looked at her with eyes magnified by giant glasses.

"Please sit here" He said simply, motioning to a chair. Today, irony didn't seem to like her. Trayos was right nest to her. He smiled warmly, causing Shadow's face to turn a shade of scarlet Miss D would have loved. She turned back to what the teacher was doing, trying to completely forget Trayos was their. Dawne sat in a chair close, trying to control her laughter.

"Alright students, today we are going to study Sex Ed" The teacher announced, his voice containing absolutely no trace of excitement. The class groaned and Shadow felt sick. She refused to pay attention. Instead, her eyes settled with just staring at Lee, who had a little army of paper planes lines up on his desk. It wasn't until another student asked a question did she stop watching Lee build his army of paper militia.

"Sir, this class makes no since to some students because we wouldn't necessarily be considered human" Stated Ari, with Snowdrop sitting on her desk with his spine a dark, sleepy blue. The teacher looked slightly angry.

"Ari, although you are not human, this class is half of your grade. I suggest you pay attention!" He shouted. Ari looked shocked, and then reluctantly went back to her notes. Shadow turned back to Lee. But he was gone. She searched with her eyes, then spotted him by a cabinet with explosives, only used for labs. Instead of reaching for the highly flammable gas labeled 'Helium', he snatched dry ice. Then he snuck back over to his seat, which was close to the sink. He now had large crowd of gawkers staring at him. When the teacher turned to the board to write something, Lee snuck over to the sink. He poured water over the dry ice and fog started to fill the room. Lee's audiences were the first people to run out. Ari grabbed Snowdrop and ran off. Dawne shot from her seat, followed by Shadow. Shadow tried not to run to fast.

"LEE BARRS! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! _NOW!"_ Shouted the science teacher. Lee was shoved out of the crowd of shocked students. The principal grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away. Kids shouted insults at him.

"Good job Shorty!"

"Hey Shrimp! Go back to Cyclonia!"

Shadow looked away. She hated watching people get punished.

"Wait! Mr. Principal! I wasn't Lee!" She shouted. The principal turned abruptly, causing Lee to bite his lip.

"Young Miss, you will call me by my name!" He shouted. Dawne poked her in the ribs.

"His name is Withers, idiot" She whispered.

"Um, Mr. Withers, Lee was, um, forced to do that" She lied. Lee looked surprised, then he understood.

"Yeah! This kid said he would take my lunch money if I didn't do it!" he added. The principal looked unimpressed.

"I must say, you two certainly know how to make up a story on the spot. Miss, I'll see you in detention" He stated simply, then dragged Lee inside. Shadow's mouth gaped open and close. There was no way she was going to get her homework done.

Later, she stumbled into the office. She felt so stupid. This was her second day and she had detention! Wonderful first impression she was making.

"Young lady, detention is that way" The principal said, pointing to a door far down the hall. Shadow felt she was being shown the way to her execution. She trudged down the hall, hoping detention wasn't too long. She was shocked when she realized she and Lee weren't the only ones trapped here.

"Aerrow!" Shadow cried. The red head looked up, his black eye slightly darker.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. Aerrow sighed.

"I tried to fight back. And I won. In front of a teacher" He explained. Someone coughed behind her. She turned to see Trayos.

"GAH!" She shrieked, surprised he would be here. He didn't seem to notice her stress at him being there.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he said. Shadow wanted to run out of there screaming. Irony REALLY hated her today. The only seat in detention that wasn't taken was next to Trayos.

"Well, this really sucks" Lee commented from the back. The principal poked his head in the door.

"School sucks. Deal with it" And with that, he slammed the door.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Well, Shadow's doing pretty well at school, isn't she? Sorry it took so long to write this, I've been grounded off the computer for a while. But now, I'm not anymore. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I cannot fit any more OCs into the story, sorry.


	4. Fun with Field Trips

Fun with Field Trips

"Shadow, Shadow!"

Shadow was being shook to pieces. Rondana shook harder, her face pale.

"Griffey got out!" She shouted, tears running down her face. Shadow rolled out of bed, onto the floor in shock.

"What?!"

"I saw him walk out of the room, so I ran after him but he was too fast!"

Shadow grabbed her robe from the edge of her bed, running towards the door.

"I need three feeet of rope, a hunk of raw meat and your help" She listed. Rondana looked throughly disgusted.

"Raw meat?"

"Either that, or the last known griffin to Atmos is going to run amok in the school"

Later, the two girls crept into the cafeteria, rope thrown over Shadow's shoulder. Rondana looked sick when Shadow dragged a steak out of the fridge and tied it to the end of the rope. She placed the meat at the end of the hall, trailed the rope to the end of the hall and around a corner.

"When Griffey sees the meat, he won't be able to resist, so he'll try to snatch it. I'll drag him down the hall and you tackle him. Kay?" Shadow instructed.

"Suuuuure..." Rondana muttered.

(Several minutes later)

After several unsuccessful minutes, Shadow felt something tug the end of the meat. Exitedly, she waved at Rondana, who prepared to grab what they hoped was Griffey. It wasn't.

_What the hell are you doing!!!_ Shouted a very surprised Snowdrop. Shadow and Rondana exchanged glances.

"Snowdrop? Where on earth did you get to?" Called what sounded like Ari. Rondana scampered out her hiding spot.

"Abort, abort!"

"Miss Shadow, I am very disappointed in you" Mr Speare said when Shadow zonked out in class. It was very hard not too, in her defense! His voice was like bees buzzing in his nose.

"Um, I couldn't sleep" She lied. Instead, she had been up all night searching the hallways for a believed to be extinct series that she smuggled around the school building without harm until now.

"Is that all you can say for yourself? You and Lee are both bad at staying awake in my class" Mr Speare said, his nose buzzing annoyingly.

"I guess so?" Shadow muttered. Mr Speare gave up and walked back to the front. Shadow zonked out, her head slamming onto the desk.

"Nice job genius!" Dawne commented as they shuffled into the art room. Once again, Shadow was reminded how nasty irony would be if it was a person. Trayos smiled again. Instead of freaking out, Shadow smiled back. And she wanted to smack herself for it. Miss D exitedly rapped her desk, and the chatter in the class dimmed.

"Today, I have been given special news!" Miss D beamed. The students murmered slightly.

"Is Lee going to move?!" Someone whispered. Miss D shot him a dark look.

"How is that exciting? Anyway, the school has allowed me to take you all on a field trip to Terra Neon because you all worked so hard!" Miss D said proudly. The class cheered, including Shadow. Then she did the most retarded thing ever. She hugged whoever she could in her exitement, which just so happened to be Trayos. The class went dead silent as Shadow stopped hugging Trayos.

"Uuuuuuuuuh..." Shadow stood there, stuck between horror and shock. Trayos shrugged. Miss D beamed again, a cheeky grin spreading on her face. Shadow turned that unearthly shade of scarlett again. Irony was the most evil thing in the world.

333333333333333333333333333333

Irony does suck, doesn't it? Poor, poor Shadow. Griffey is running around the school, she just hugged Trayos and now Miss D is ready to go nutz with a field trip to Terra Neon. Anybody having a worse time than her. Because if you are, you win a million bucks!


	5. Attack of the Jerks

Attack of the Jerks

These OC's don't belong to me

Cloud hawk: Trayos

MinakoJupiter: Dawne

Miss Dedodakes: Rondana Kellesey and Veronica.

Pink Panther 9.7: Lee / Tyrannis

Attack of the Jerks

"You did WHAT?!" Rondana shouted at lunch, attracting a few stares. Shadow lifted her head off of the table.

"I hugged him. Would you stop screaming?!"

"You really should just get to know him"

"I can't! Every time I say hi, I turn red. I don't know what's wrong with me!" Shadow explained, turning redder. Dawne looked like she was going to explode with laughter. Shadow turned deeper scarlet.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" She shouted, tightening her fists. But Dawne couldn't stop laughing. Tears ran down her face she was laughing so hard.

Later, in art class, Miss D excitedly explained how they were going to raise money for the field trip. People chucked paper at Shadow saying 'Shadow Trayos' all over them. Jerks shouted 'Pole' when Miss D left the room. She wasn't the only one. Trayos seemed to be the butt of a lot jokes. She finally became so annoyed; she excused herself to the bathroom.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" She muttered. She was so distracted; she stalked into the boy's bathroom by accident.

"Stop-" Someone's cry for mercy was cut off when Shadow came in. Lee was hanging by his feet, held by a familiar face...

"_CHARLES?!"_ Shadow cried. "You haven't been arrested yet?!" 'Charles' seemed equally surprised.

"Arabella?! I thought you were dead!" He shouted. His lackeys exchanged weird looks.

"Uh, Top Dog? You know her?" One of them asked. Top Dog just keep staring at Shadow.

Uh, I'm still kinda hanging by my feet. I could just leave while you two catch up with each other" Lee said, trying to keep the blood from running to his head. Top dog dropped him on the floor. Lee quickly scampered to his feet and as far away from Top Dog as possible.

"I owe you one" He commented when he passed Shadow. Top Dog's lackey's seemed ready to jump on Shadow in two seconds.

"Nice to see you too" She commented mildly. Top Dog still seemed shocked.

"I'm going to get out of the boy's bathroom now…" She said awkwardly, backing up a bit. Top Dog shook his head, clearing his head from that trance like state.

"Uh… Sure" He said awkwardly. Shadow took off running. She had to tell Aerrow!. Unfortunately, she ran right into Trayos.

"Hey. You seem to run into a lot of things" He said, smiling._ You__ should really get to know him! _Shadow smiled back, trying to suppress the color in her cheeks.

"Hi" She squeaked, trying not to run. "I'm Shadow"

"I'm Trayos"

"I know" She said, gaining control of her voice. Trayos smiled again.

"Well, I'll see ya later" He said, handing her the books she dropped. Shadow thought she was going to faint. She waited until Trayos was out of sight

"WOOOHOOO!" She shouted, leaping down the hall. She felt lighter than air!

Later, in math, Miss Nightingale handed out a test packet as this as Shadow's finger. And, she expected it to be done by the end of class or it would be homework. She tossed Shadow an evil smile specifically at her. The questions looked like skimmer tracks in the mud to her. What the hell was pi?

"Shadow, pi is a never ending decimal nuber. Duh!" Dawne explained later. Shadow wasn't paying any attention. Rondana giggled.

"She can't hear you"

"Why not?" Dawne demanded. Rondana laughed again. Shadow jumped up excitedly, looking the happiest she had been in days.

"I actually talked to Trayos!" She shouted excitedly. Dawne and Rondana exchanged looks.

"Aaaaand that's a good thing because?" Dawne asked. Shadow's smile faded.

" I dunno. Oh yeah, and I ran into a guy who thought I was dead. I think people call him Top Dog now.." Shadow was interrupted by a surprised Rondana.

"And he didn't try to take your lunch money?!"

"No, I think the shock of seeing some one who thought was dead kind of knocked the thought clear out his mind"

333333333333333333333333

This was really short. I'll have more time to write a decent chapter later (Dang Social Studies project!)


	6. Terra Neon Nonsense

Terra Neon Nonsense

You all should know what OCs don't belong to me by now… Enjoy! Oh, and Griffey is STILL missing… Also, I've added, Mysgrl7's OC's Aladd 14, Tigerlily 13(Tigger) and Kurk, Who's forty two and never passed High school. How embarrassing…

X

"Well, this is it! I expect all of you to be on your best behavior today!" Miss D instructed happily, her eyes shining like a little kid on Christmas. She strolled to the front of the air bus, where she knew from experience, that there were no idiots. Shadow, Dawne, Lee, Tyrrannis, Rondana, Ari and Trayos sat in the back of the bus in groups of three. Shadow bounced up and down in her seat, excitedly anticipating the trip, despite the fact Griffey wasn't here.

"This is gonna be SOOOO COOL!!" She shouted, her voice vibrating from the jumping. Dawne looked at her, her face exasperated.

"Haven't you ever been to Terra Neon?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Shadow shook her head, which was hard considering she was still jumping.

"Stork went once with the rest of the Storm Hawks, but they won't talk about" Shadow added, still bouncing. Trayos chuckled, startling Shadow. She immediately sat down, trying not to look like a bigger idiot (if that was even possible).

"HONK YOUR HORN!!" Shadow screamed, motioning with her hand how to honk. The air truck honked angrily. Shadow gave him thumbs up.

"THANK YOU!!" She shouted. Rondana and Dawne simultaneously whacked her in the back the head.

"OW!!" She shouted.

"STOP YELLING!!" Dawne screamed. Shadow put on a fake insulted face and gasped.

"There's no need to shout!" She pouted. Rondana giggled, but received a nasty look and immediately shut up. Suddenly, Lee ran over to the window.

"There it is!" He shouted. Everyone ran over to the window, as if pulled by a colossal, invisible magnet.

"COOL!" Shadow yelled. Dawne shot her a nasty look.

"What?!"

Later, everyone piled off the bus, all them hyper. Shadow's bouncing had gotten out control and Dawne was trying to stop her. Rondana, Ari, Lee and Snowdrop just laughed.



"Shadow! Hold still!" Dawne shouted. Shadow leaped into the air happily.

"TERRA NEON ROCKS!! WOOO!" She screamed happily. Tyrranis sniggered and Lee toppled over himself laughing. Ari immediately pointed to the fun house mirrors.

"I want to see what Snowdrop looks like in the mirrors!" She said, grinning impishly. Shadow immediately pointed that way too, like a captain directing troops.

"To the screwed up mirrors!!"

Later, Shadow's head poked out of a cardboard picture of Ravess with the head cut out and Lee was desperately trying to reach the Snipe cut out. Tyrranis finally grabbed a stool and handed it to him.

"Cheese, retards!" Dawne shouted. Shadow crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue when Dawne's borrowed camera flashed.

"My turn!' Rondana said, running behind the cardboard cutout. Dawne clicked the 'take picture button' , Then Trayos and Lee switched out. Pretty soon, they all made the two Talon's look pretty foolish.

"ROLLER COASTER!!" Lee shouted, running towards the nearest joyride. Everyone dashed after him. But they didn't see the tall man until Shadow ran straight into him.

"OOF! Oh sorry…" She looked at the slightly familiar muscular, bald man…

"KURK??" She asked. Kurk nodded grudgingly.

"SHADOW!!" A girl with giant purple glasses and orange and yellow hair shouted. Shadow turned around. Tigerlily, or Tigger, stood behind her, accompanied by a very bored Aladd. Dawne, Ari, Trayos, Lee and Tyrranis gave them weird looks. Rondana, who knew Kurk, Aladd and Tigger, waved at them.

"Who are you people? And why is the old guy here? Terra Neon is off limits to people who attend the school!" Dawne asked, crossing her arms. Tigger, not catching Dawne's hostility, smiled again.

"Kurk never passed High school, so he has to take it again" She answered. Kurk turned red. Aladd just rolled his eyes. Shadow sniggered. She couldn't imagine how Kurk could get into one of those tiny desks.

"Its not funny!" he shouted when everyone laughed at him. Aladd just crossed his arms. Shadow copied his pouty look.

"Fine, mister 'I hate all of you'. What do you want to do?" She asked, crossing her arms and mocking him.



"I would love to LEAVE!!" Aladd shouted. Shadow stuck out her tongue.

"Part pooper. Hey Tigger, want to ride the roller coaster with us?" She asked. Tigger looked uncomfortably at Aladd, then Shadow, than Aladd, than Tyrranis. She seemed terrified by his size. Lee broke the awkward silence easily.

"Dude, your head is _shiny_" He told Kurk. Rondana snickered, unable to cover her laughter by choking on cafeteria food.

"It seems Rondana always has a stash of bread rols to shove down her throat" Dawne commented. Tigger burst out laughing, although she didn't understand the whole bread rolls bit. Ari looked disgusted.

"Can we ride the roller coaster now?" Trayos asked, startling Shadow. She turned bright pink.

"Uh… Sure!" She squeaked. Tigger, Rondana and Dawne elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"I am, as you can tell, terrified" Shadow whispered. She had scored a seat next to Trayos (without turning any varied shade of red), but Trayos seemed to like to sit at the very front of the coaster. Shadow felt like she could supply Terra Saharr with water for an entire year with her sweat alone.

"Don't worry! Roller Coasters are fun!" Tigger said reassuringly. Kurk shifted uncomfortably in his seat between an unhappy Dawne and a squished Lee. Shadow just muttered incoherently, which probably where a long stream of curses. Suddenly, the car jerked forward. Trayos grinned widely.

"Don't worry, you won't regret this" He told Shadow.

_Click, click, click, click, click…_

I'm going to die on a ride. I'm going to die…

_Click… click…_

Why me? I'm going to die, either that or wet my pants…

_Click!_

_WHOOSH! _ The car flew forward, going forty million miles an hour.

"YAAAAAAH!" Shadow shrieked, grabbing onto the nearest object for comfort. Her long braid flew behind her, whacking Kurk in the face. Aladd could be heard, screaming like a 

girl and Tigger whopped loudly. Dawne ignored the 'Keep hands in feet in the car at all times' rule and screamed wildly. Rondana shouted the same two words over and over again.

"HOLY GRIIIEEEF!!"

Later, Shadow stumbled off the roller coaster, still clutching her comfort object. Trayos looked a little uncomfortable. Lee vomited in the bushes and Dawne became extremely hyper. Trayos gently shook his arm, causing Shadow's comfort object to shake. Shadow looked down. She was holding his hand…

"I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sorry" She blabbered, jerking her hold off Trayos's hand, shaking and muttering random words of sorry.

"It's okay. You were staring ahead and you didn' know it was my hand" Trayos said. Dawne elbowed her and Tigger giggled.

"Your slaying 'em" Dawne joked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tee hee hee hee! I'm about to start using an actual plotline! Here's some quick info:

Dawne and Trayos are both experiments of the ATLAB, a corporation full a crazed psychos, who desperately want Project Kira (Dawne's alter ego) and Trayos back without causing a ruckus. So naturally, they kidnap the entire school and plan to brainwash them. But they don't expect a handful of nutcases to take the school back by storm, do they? Oh, and sorry for the wait, I've had a serious case of writers block (or I've killed my brain on TV. Either way works)


	7. Nurse Jamie with actual plot!

Nurse "Jamie"

(Where actual plot ensues)

You understand the OCs by now. If you don't, look at the past chapters. Also, Jamie belongs to Miss Dedodakes.

"Shadow! Get up!" Dawne shouted. Shadow made a small noise, which was probably a smothered complaint. Dawne poked her in the ribs, but Shadow just pulled the blanket over her head.

"Don't make me sing the song…" Dawne said. Shadow muttered something, but ignored her completely.

"Fine. Riiiise and shiiine, and give God the Glory, glory-" Dawne was cut off when Shadow chucked a pillow at her.

"RIIIISE AND SHIIINE, AND GIVE GOD THE GLORY, GLORY!" Dawne screamed, dragging she sheets off of Shadow. She grabbed her ankles and dragged her out of bed. Shadow hit the floor with a _WHUMP!_

" OW!!" Shadow said angrily, picking herself off the floor. Dawne smiled sweetly, trying not to laugh at Shadow's stupid expression. Rondana came in, a toothbrush in her mouth and dark lines under her eyes.

"Okay, I tried to ignore you when you argued whether or not Dawne cheated in poker last night, but this is ridiculous" Rondana muttered, her voice slurred by lack of sleep and toothpaste. Shadow jumped up.

"She so cheated and you _know _it!" She said defensively. Dawne rolled her eyes.

"Just get out of your pajamas. We're going to be late"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"SHUT UP!" Tyrranis roared. Dawne and Shadow jumped and Lee pouted.

"Why'd do that? Their fights are entertaining!" He said. Tyrranis just growled.



"How about YOU try to sleep while they're shouting at each other" Rondana grumbled.

"Don't worry. You can zonk out in the science class" Shadow suggested. Suddenly, a breathless Tigger came running towards them, waving her arms and trying to keep her glasses from flying off her nose.

"OMIGOSH!!" She shouted, clutching her sides.

"This is-" She gasped for air "-Really important!"

"No kidding" Dawne said snidely. Tigger ignored her and kept talking.

"They're starting Life Science classes!" She said, with a disgusted emphasis on 'Life science classes'.

"Soooooo… That means…?" Shadow asked, confused by the looks of horror on her friend's faces.

"Oh poor, poor Shadow You'll be FIRST" Dawne said darkly. Rondana's face suddenly looked creepy.

"DON'T BE SCARED!" She shouted, causing Lee to fall over laughing. Shadow took two very large steps away from them.

"Guys? You're creeping me out…" She felt her stomach doing back flips. Either that or her breakfast was coming back…

"Shadow? Please report to main office" Mr. Speare said when a lady knocked on the classroom door. The class looked at her as she left, their eyes full of confusion. Shadow hadn't recently attacked anybody… Had she?

"Y-yes?" Shadow asked, peeking her head inside the main office. Several other kids stood there, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Dawne, Lee, Rondana, Tigger, Aladd (who looked very alarmed), Charles (Top Dog) and… Irony returned: Trayos. The principle stepped in front of the crowd, instantly silencing all chatter.

"Students, I'm glad to announce you will be starting Life science classes tomorrow" He said proudly. Dawne and Rondana threw Shadow a creepy glance.

"You will be studying family living in a school environment" Mr. Withers continued. Several kids muttered, sounding confused. The principle's face fell.



"You're going to take care of a baby in groups of two. Like a real family" He explained. Everybody understood that. Family? Shadow wondered. She couldn't even remember any good stuff about her family…

"- And Shadow" The principle finished. Shadow looked up, confused.

"Huh?"

The principle threw her a dirty look.

"I_ said, _that group ten is Trayos and Shadow. You should pay attention!" He snapped. Shadow's heart dropped to her stomach. Then, it suddenly jammed itself up her throat.

"I'm gonna be sick!" She shouted, running out of the office. Dawne and Rondana looked at each other.

"School food" Dawne sniggered.

Later, Shadow sat in the nurse's office, barfing up the over baked waffles she ate this morning. The nurse looked at her in shock, surprised such a thin girl puke so much.

"Jesus Christ" Shadow muttered, backing away from the trashcan.

"Ooookaaaaay…" The nurse said, stretching the word out for a couple minutes. She handed Shadow a thermometer.

"Here, stick this in your mouth. Under your tongue" She instructed when Shadow looked at it with a funny look on her face. Either that, or she ate a lot more waffles.

"So… What are some of your symptoms? When did you receive these symptoms" The nurse asked. Shadow, with a thermometer shoved in her mouth, shrugged.

"Okay… Have you been engaged in any sexual activity?" The nurse asked. Shadow spit the thermometer across the room, coughing loudly.

"WHAT!?" She demanded. The nurse flipped a blonde pigtail behind her shoulder.

"It's a standard question. Have you?" She asked again.

"NO!!"

X

"She said I have to stay in my dorm for a while" Shadow croaked, her voice hoarse from throwing up. Dawne and Rondana nodded.



"The principle said that this will not stop you from taking Life Science" Rondana added. Shadow looked at her through bleary eyes.

"Yeah? Hey, who's your partner?" She asked. Dawne sniggered. Rondana made a face.

"Top Dog" She muttered. Shadow, who was drinking, spewed sprite all over the place. Dawne fell over clutching her sides.

"You're… Gonna… DIE!!" Shadow wheezed, gasping for air between every word. Rondana turned bright red.

"Oh yeah! Well Dawne is paired with Lee!" She shouted. Dawne immediately clammed up, looking furious. Shadow cackled harder, sucking in oxygen between laughs.

"SHUT UP!!"

"You're BOTH gonna die!!"

X

"Have they been located?" A voice asked. The room was dimly lit, with several figures faces shrouded in darkness.

"Project Kira and the boy have been located" Another reported.

"What about the odd creature that was found wandering the halls?"

"The winged one? It has been secured"

"It's a griffin. Master Cyclonis has ordered it and the girl who owns him to be brought to Cyclonia immediately" A woman whispered. The figures shifted.

"We had a deal, Marks" the woman said icily. "You said the Storm Hawks and any other useful workers would be handed over to us once Project Kira and the boy were recaptured"

"True Ravess, but we wish to study the creature for a few more days, along with the girl, if possible" A silky voiced male said. Ravess sneered.

" I _doubt _Master Cyclonis will _bend _to your request, unless your experiments destroy the girl's will" She hissed. Marks smiled.

"Than we are at an agreement?" He asked. Ravess nodded stiffly. A creature squawked angrily, beating at what sounded like the metal bars of a cage. It was silenced when Marks kicked the side of it.



"Stupid creature" He muttered. Griffey shrunk away from the scary man's voice. _He _was the one who poked and prodded him with needles and forced him to run on a treadmill until he collapsed. He squawked weakly.

"Well then, _Miss Nightengale, _I suggest you return to your classroom before the school notices you have left" Marks said. Griffey lashed his tail angrily.

_If those creep even _touch _Shadow, I'll rip them to pieces… _He hissed. _Once I get out of this cage_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep. I've actually started on a plot. It's based on Trayos's and Dawne's stories in the Storm Hawks RPG forum. Marks is a scientist (typical) who created 'Project Kira' (cough, Dawne, cough) and Trayos. Psst: Trayos has wings, so he's constantly wearing this big jacket (which I will elaborate more on later) But for now, hold onto your hats ladies and gents: It's about to be a bumpy ride.

Shadow: True dat ( Catchphrase Copyright of MissDedodakes)


	8. Chapter 8

Life Science.

"Oookaaay… What do we do with it?" Lee asked, once the oddly dressed Life Science had given him and Shadow a 'baby'.

"First, you name it" The teacher said flauntingly. Shadow understood now why he was called the 'Rainbow'.

"Name it…?" Shadow asked. The teacher sighed.

"Call it Geogie" Shadow looked at Trayos, confused.

"Well that's original" Shadow whispered. Trayos chuckled and Shadow felt like hugging herself. She could feel herself blushing slightly, so she looked down at the 'baby'. Trayos had an odd look on his face.

"Now what do we-" He stopped, looking up. Shadow mentally panicked. Did she have something on her face?

"I was never here!" Trayos whispered, jumping under a table. Shadow was so confused.

"Wha-"

"Yoohoo!" Shadow turned around a girl was strutting towards their table. She had long, lavender pigtails and her outfit would be classified by Piper's infamous word: Slut.

"Where did he go?" The girl pouted. Shadow gave her a look. The girl looked at her.

"Where's Trayos?!" She demanded.

"A 'Hi! How are you doing, by the way, have you seen Trayos' would be more efficient" Shadow snapped. The Girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" She asked. Shadow grinned impishly.

"I'm a magical forest elf"

"Okay, "Magical Forest elf', where is Trayos?"

"I banished him to the magical forest"

The girl huffed, than stomped away. Trayos crawled out from under the table, his eyebrows raised.

"Magical Forest elf?"

Later at lunch the girl, Celine, came back. With a sickly smile plastered to her face and her posse plastered to the trail of perfectness behind her, she strolled over to where Shadow, Trayos, Tyrannis, Ari, Lee, Dawne and Rondana were sitting (the list is long).

"Hi Trayos!" Celine said sweetly, sliding in next to Trayos. Shadow coughed loudly, angling her eyebrow in a skeptical expression.

"Hello, 'Forest elf'" She hissed. Lee cracked up and Dawne 'accidently' dumped milk on his head.

"C'mon guys!" Tigger, dragging Kurk and Aladd behind her, ran towards their table. One of Celine's friends stuck out her foot and Tigger stumbled right over it. Her lunch tray flew through the air. Milk sloshed onto the floor, fries rained onto the table. And the sloppy joe landed right on Celine.

The cafeteria stopped. All chatter ended as several kids gasped. Celine's face was frozen in shock as sloppy Joe dripped down her shirt. For half a second, Shadow considered handing her a napkin. But instead, she started to snicker. Then she roared with laughter. Trayos, Dawne, Rondana, Ari, Tyrannis, and Lee joined her. Their laughter spread through the cafeteria. Lee had fallen over, Rondana and Dawne were clutching each other to keep from toppling over and even Tyrranis chuckled. Tigger was mortified and Aladd tried to sneak away.

Celine swung around, her face livid.

"You aren't getting away with this, you little freak! I'm going to make your life HELL!!" And she turned and stomped away. Tigger looked sick.

"I'm doomed"


	9. Chapter 9

A Traitor

"You LOST IT!!" A tall, red headed man shouted. Veronica Hadgers, or 'Jamie', cringed against the wall.

"It was in a top security lock cage! That girl must have taught it how to pick locks!" She objected, afraid she would lose her job. It was all she had.

"How can a teenage girl teach a griffin to pick LOCKS!?" Marks roared, the veins on his neck showing. Veronica grimaced at the flying bit of spit. A fellow scientist stopped and stared.

"Sir, we've had some odd experiments. It wouldn't be unusual if a that girl did teach it some things…" Marks turned his vicious gaze on Veronica's colleague.

"I didn't ASK for your OPINION!!" He shouted. Griffey, hiding in a corner, knew the where talking about him. They kept talking about a winged boy and Project Kira too. He guessed they had to run on the treadmill and be poked. Then, he noticed a curtain flapping: An open window.

_SCORE!_

He snuck over to the open window with all the sneakiness he had. But that wasn't much, considering he spent a lot of time hiding in Shadow's bookbag.

"GRAB THAT GRIFFIN!!"

"SCREE!!" (translation: _AAAAAH!!_)

Within several seconds, the whole underground lab of scientists had jumped and were chasing Griffey. Two scientists bonked each other in the head leaning down and three others tripped over those two.

"GRAB HIM!" Marks shouted. Veronica suddenly popped in front of Griffey. He shot right through her legs. A scientist dived and Griffey leaped away from his cold clammy hands. He scrambled up the window sill, taking in the fresh air for a split second.

"GOTCHA-WHOA!" Veronica skidded to a stop. The griffin had just jumped over the edge…



_SHADOW!!_ Shadow jerked awake. She had just heard Griffey. Just outside her door, she heard a noise that sounded oddly like nails grating against floor.

"Get up!" She hissed and kicked the top bunk. Rondana climbed down groggily, yawning.

"What in the-"

"Someone has Griffey"

Dawne came walking out of the bathroom, looking confused.

"Who's Griffey?"

Shadow gave Dawne an odd look.

"A friend"

And she bolted. Dawne and Rondana exchanged faces.

"Dang, she's fast!"

XXXXXXXXX

"MOVE!!" Shadow shoved a kid out of the way as she charged down the hall. What this kid was doing at 3 o'clock in the morning, she would never know.

"Oh sure, run over the short kid!"

Lee. Figures.

"Ga-oof!" Shadow tripped over a fancily shoed foot.

"No running in the hallway!" Celine said sweetly, Shadow swept her foot out, tripping the extremely skimpily dressed girl.

"Is that ALL you can do?!" Shadow laughed, leaping and running. She could hear Griffey crying out. And it was closer.

A door slammed shut to her left. Shadow switched directions, then slammed right into Trayos.

"Huh…?" He looked up. Shadow was banging the nurse's office.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Shadow screamed. Nurse Jamie pooped her head outside the door, her hair and face a distress.



"Sorry. Busy. Call back later!' She said abruptly and slammed the door shut. Trayos looked at her. Dawne, Rondana, and Lee caught up to her.

"What the heck was that!! You just took off running, then ran over , like, forty peopleand you started BANGING on the flipping nurses office-"

"She had to have had a good reason-"

"Oh please, she's absolutely nuts"

As everyone argued, no one noticed Shadow lean down to pick something out. Everybody but Trayos.

"What is that?" He asked, gesturing to the soft, downy feather that looked a baby bird's feather. Shadow turned around, her face angry.

"She has him. Nurse Jamie is a traitor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YES!! It's finally here! The moment you have all been waiting for! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OC ACADEMY!! And the crowd goes wild!! WOOOOOO

Note: I have been grounded for a while. Sorry for the wait, my dear readers!


	10. Valentines Day

Valentine's Day

Yeah, Shadow was miserable. Anyone with eyes could see that. For several reasons: The nurse had Griffey and since she would be accused of harboring an endangered creature if she pressed charges. After all, Griffins weren't supposed to exist anymore. Two, she kept throwing up for no apparent reason. She didn't want to go to the nurse. Three, It was Valentine's Day. And as life would have it, she had no cards. Nada, zero, zip, zilch. Nothing.

"Aw, come on. It's only the beginning of the day! You'll get some cards later" Rondana assured. Shadow felt like a brat. She was probably screwing up everyone else's day.

"So… Did you get any cards?" She asked. Rondana blushed.

"I got one from Ralph…" She muttered. Dawne sniggered. Rondana chucked a bread roll at her. Tigger laughed, and then choked on her toast. Lee stared at them, trying to keep a straight face. Trayos stared out a window idly, suddenly fascinated with the tree right next to the cafeteria.

"I wonder if…" Shadow trailed off, staring at something. Aerrow came running over looking slightly distressed.

"Where are all these coming from?!" He demanded, dropping what seemed like a bazillion Valentine's cards onto the table. Shadow began whacking her head against the wall.

"What's up with her?" Aerrow asked, jerking his thumb into her direction.

"No Valentine's cards" Dawne said solemnly. Aerrow shook his head.

"Girls… Anyway, why am I getting all these cards?" he asked. Tigger snatched one out of the pile.

"Oh, my, gosh, here's one from Piper!"

Everyone began crowding over Tigger's shoulder. Aerrow tried to push Tyrranis over to see, but he decided against it when he growled viciously.

"Aw! This is so mushy!" Lee sighed, disappointed.

"It's my card!"

"Dude, I am so keeping this!" Tigger giggled, ducking under the table. Shadow kept whacking her head against the wall.

"Trying to give yourself a concussion?" Someone hissed. Trayos dived under the table like a trained military officer. Shadow turned around. Celine seemed to be in the spirit of Valentines day, trying to make herself look as much of a slut as possible. A tough looking girl 

with combat boots and short black hair looked ready to bite off Shadow's head. Another girl with red hair and dusty skin from being in the sun stared idly in a different direction. Then, the last girl, with wavy blonde hair, purple eyes, and a notepad stood behind Celine, furiously scribbling down notes.

"Don't kill off what little brain cells you have" Celine said with mock concern.

"I could kill all my brain cells and have Alzheimer's and I would _still_ be smarter than you" Shadow snapped, irritable and cranky all of a sudden. The blonde scribbled notes faster.

"What are you doing, writing the greatest book on earth?" Shadow asked. The girl scribbled harder.

"Weirdo"

"Anyway, heard you were Valentine-less. And on Valentines Day, so sad" Celine jeered. Aerrow looked at Shadow, obviously confused.

"Um…" he stuttered. Celine jumped as if she had been shot.

"Oh, I, well, hi…" She sputtered losing her cool. She acted just like Shadow when she attempted to talk to Trayos.

"Run, Aerrow, RUN!" Shadow yelled. Aerrow took off, ducking out of the cafeteria faster than you could say 'Slippery Skimmer' (?). Celine was in shock. The blond waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Helloooo?" She asked, snapping and waving. Shadow clapped in front of her face. Celine jumped.

"Hey look! She moved!" Shadow teased. Celine put her hands on her hips. Lee jumped on the table.

"Chick Fight!!" He shouted. Shadow stared at him.

"What? This is a good time for a chick fight"

Everyone groaned.

X

Shadow opened her locker, half hoping a note or love letter would fall down. Maybe I'm not pretty enough? She wondered. Naw. Piper give her some pep talk on how she was pretty, but guys were too stupid to notice.

"Who am I kidding" She muttered, grabbed her text book, then slammed her locker shut.

X

"Hey Shadow, you look really upset…" Dawne noticed. Shadow didn't look up. Dawne raised her hand.

"Miss D, Shadow's emo!" She shouted. A group a girls giggled. Shadow just whacked her head on her desk.

"Stop, or you really _are _going to give yourself a concussion" Miss D sighed. Shadow whacked herself one more time, for good measure.

"What's up?" Miss D asked. Shadow muttered a bunch of incoherent words.

"Uh… I don't speak gibberish, but when you want to talk in English, let me know"

"I didn't get any Valentines"

Miss D raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Well that's kind of retarded" She said flatly, shoving her hands into the pocket of her jeans. Shadow looked up at her.

"But isn't that what Valentine's Day is for?" She asked.

"No. It's about spending time with the people you love. Speaking of which, I should probably call my sister…" Miss D wandered off, leaving Shadow to think about what she said. She didn't have any family. She had friends, but nobody she loved… Wait a second. Duh.

X

Shadow felt like her heart was going to explode. She clutched her handmade Valentine's Day card in her sweaty hand. What if he laughed at her, or, or what if her made fun of her or something like that?

She was going to be sick again. Her nerves jumped every time there was a noise. What if she exploded in the hallway? What if…?

"Hey Shadow"

"GYAAAAA!" Shadow jumped and turned around. Trayos looked at her.

"What are you doing in front of my locker?" he asked. Shadow was busted. He would totally laugh at her.

"Here: shadow stuttered, handing him the card before taking off down the hallway, mentally slapping herself. Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!

X

"He _saw _you?! Now's he going to _know _it was you!" Dawne exclaimed. Shadow thought she was going to cry. She stopped by her locker to pick something up.

"Now you can't go in public anymore" Tigger teased. Shadow was not amused.

"This sucks" She mumbled, fumbling with the lock on her locker door.

"Oh, c'mon you guys. It's not _that _bad. She'll get over it eventually" Rondana defended. Dawne gave her a look.

"So, how many cards from Ralph did you get exactly?" She teased. Rondana turned red.

"Shut up!"

"Guys…"

Rondana's punch froze. Shadow was holding a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"I got a Valentine"

Her friends scrambled over to see.

"From who?! From who?!" Tigger squealed excitedly. But Shadow never told them.

And I'm not telling either. Because she never told me. I can only tell you it made Shadow feel like the most special person in Atmos.

Cccccccccccccccccc

OMG. Shadow got a valentines. Oh, and I kinda screwed up the Atmosian calendar. They have Valentine's day sometime in May. Don't ask why.

Who sent the letter? I'll give you guys a special treat at the end of the book if you can find out!! The 'Lost' chapter. It's the lost chapter cause I lost the notebook that has it. Whoops…

ShadowQueen25, out


	11. Leverage

Dance Committee

Shadow was so confused. She had a Valentine from somebody (cough) special, but Griffey was still missing. She had started smuggling food upstairs to bring him back, but nothing was working. Yet, she felt a glow deep within herself. He felt the same way too (cough, COUGH).

"Hey guys! Oh, My, Gosh, you guys!" Ari shouted, running like mad towards the group (I'm tired of writing the names, sorry).

"You guys!" She shouted when she reached them.

"Yes?!" Dawne asked irritably. Shadow almost laughed.

"Okay, the football season is almost over and I was wondering if you wanted if you guys wanted to help me?" Ari said, gesturing with her hands wildly. Dawne stared at her blankly.

"With what?" She asked. Ari stared at her like she was stupid.

"Homecoming! Homecoming always happens after the football season. Tigger started giggling.

"But they don't let you on the team if you take steroids!" She laughed. Shadow stared at her.

"How are steroids funny?' Trayos asked. Tigger laughed harder, blushing. Shadow wanted to punch her. She could remember Tigger telling her once Trayos was cute…

"So, who wants to help me?" Ari asked excitedly. Tigger raised her hand still laughing.

"If Kurk doesn't take steroids!!" She cackled. Everyone felt slightly nervous…

X

"You're doing fine! Just lift it up a little" Ari giggled. Shadow reached higher. The banner she was attempting to hang was a three person job. Yet, only a few people joined the dance committee. And they all decided to 'test the food'. ALL of them, except Ari, who decided to, er, 'instruct' Shadow.

"I think this ladder is too short!" Shadow called. She could hear someone laughing from beneath her.

"What are you laughing at?!" She snapped, trying to look behind her. She heard Dawne shouting beneath her.

"You dork!" She yelled, shoving Lee. Unfortunately, she shoved him into the ladder.



"AAAAH!" Shadow screamed, clutching onto the banner. Lee stopped laughing.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh holy crap…" Shadow muttered, silently praying to any higher being nearby that she wouldn't fall and die. She could almost see her life flashing before her eyes…

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" She screamed.

"Drama Queen!" Dawne shouted.

"When you're dangling off the ground by thousands of feet, remind me to call you a fat-head!" Shadow retorted. A ripping sound caught her attention.

_Oh wonderful, I really am going to die…_ Shadow thought. The banner tore in half.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Shadow went spiraling down to the floor, which wasn't actually that far down. With a crash, she landed right on top of something.

"Ow…"

Something like Trayos, maybe…

" I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Shadow apologized, pulling Trayos off the ground. Trayos just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I've done my fair share of falling" he chuckled. Dawne elbowed him in the gut. Shadow felt really awkward…

"Um… I like your jacket" She muttered, trying to shift the conversation. He was always wearing that bomber jacket, even on warm days…

"Aw, why couldn't you hold onto something else? Now we have to make a new banner!" Ari muttered, sadly picking up the remains of Shadow's momentary life saver…

X

"Sir, we have found the perfect time to recover K.I.R.A and the boy. It will have to be done carefully though, for that girl is getting attached to the boy and K.I. R. A, along with several other students" A man in a white coat reported. Marks didn't look up from the screen he was observing.

"I assume you want to tell me that you, an intern, have discovered that we are going to strike on homecoming and decided to make yourself smart and suggest it to me, assuming I would think you and I had the same idea?" Marks asked. The intern blushed.

"Uh… Yes? Sir?" He stuttered. What did Marks just say? He didn't catch any of it…



"What else?" Marks demanded. A cage next to him hissed viciously. Marks kicked it. Griffey scooted away, flapping his wings irritably.

"Um, well the girl seems to have developed a crush on…

"Anything I _don't _know?"

"And, from what we have observed, the boy seems to like her back…" The intern said slowly. Marks stared at him.

"Come here" He ordered. The intern stepped forward slowly. Marks pointed to the screen. It was a frozen video of a black haired girl falling, just about to hit the floor. There was a blur just beneath her that looked like a person, reaching out to catch her.

"Seems to? I think we have ourselves some leverage" Marks said coldly. Griffey felt like he was going to explode. What did they mean by 'leverage'?

X

"Oh help me! I'm falling!" Rondana mocked. Dawne clutched her sides laughing.

"It's not funny you guys!"

"I shall save you, Oh damsel in distress!" Rondana joked, mimicking Trayos. Shadow turned red.

"Knock it off!" She yelled. Tigger cackled, leaning against the wall for support. Everyone at the cafeteria table was laughing, except for Shadow and Trayos, who both looked indignant.

"She could of hurt herself" Trayos defended. Lee slid across the floor, holding his arms out like he trying to catch something. Shadow looked murderous.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Everyone stopped laughing. Lee pointed.

"Look! Someone's falling! Quick, Trayos, catch her!" He shouted. Everyone burst out laughing again. Shadow was a shade of violent red. Suddenly, someone prodded her with something sharp.

"Ow!" Shadow rubbed her arm. Lee stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Who just poked me?" Shadow asked, trying to sound civil. Everyone pointed to Lee.

"What!"



Marks kept staring at the screen. He could see K. I. R.A and the boy staring at the black haired girl, who had just reacted when her pet had been given a shot. He rewound the tape, focusing on every aspect that looked suspicious. Then, he noticed it. The girl's stone shone for a split second, just when the shot had been administered. He grinned. He now had more than just leverage. He had her weakness.

Ccccccccccccc

Le gasp! Marks is using Shadow's crush and power against her!! No one saw this coming! crowd gasps

Shadow gasps

I gasp

Oh wait, I knew this because I'm writing this…

Anyway, I'm gonna have a lot of free time to write, because my foot is totally screwed up. It's only a sprain, but it hurts like crazy. Ladies, do not wear high heels, then volunteer to help kids at church, you end up on the ground of the church playground with your foot twisted behind you. Then, avoid sitting on the stairs of the slide, for little children will stomp on your foot to get to the slide. My foot is currently a lovely shade of blackish blue.

ShadowQueen25, out


	12. Preperation

Preparation

"C'mon, come with us! It'll be fun!" Rondana pleaded, smiling widely. It was a clear bright Saturday morning. Shadow would usually be outside, but today she sat inside, desperately trying to finish extra credit so she wouldn't fail math. Everybody was going out to rent suits and dresses for homecoming.

"But, my grade…" Shadow tried to make up an excuse. Dawne grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the chair. Shadow knew this was a bad idea.

X

"What have you to report?" Marks demanded. A few scientists coughed loudly, pushing one, horribly frightened female intern forward.

"Um, well, the boy and K.I.R.A aren't responding to the insults and school like surroundings, including the Clichy girls following them" The intern stuttered. Marks just stared at her.

"Do you want me to turn you into a pile of scrap metal, you useless excuse for a drone?" He asked, keeping his tone placid. The young intern shook her head, her violet hair swaying back and forth.

"You cannot allow the boy to get any closer to that girl! If that happens…" Marks trailed off, letting the girl's mind wander.

"Get out. Now!" Marks ordered. The girl ran, trying not to overheat and trying to get away as fast as possible.

X

"Hey, you should try this on!"

"No"

"Please?"

Rondana tried to make a sad face, holding up a dress for Dawne to wear. Dawne just stared at her blankly.

"No!" She said firmly. Shadow burst out laughing.

"Hey! What about a disco theme!" Ari suddenly said, snapping her fingers.

"Huh?"

"The theme for homecoming! We have a disco ball, so why not?"



Everyone glared at Rondana, who had spent hours gluing mirror bits to a black kickball to make a Disco ball. Rondana smiled sheepishly.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I'm going back" Shadow yawned, trying to inch away. Dawne grabbed her arm.

"Take me with you!"

X

"Aw, you look pretty!" Tigger said, clapping her hands. Rondana gave her a thumbs up. Dawne tried not to flick them off. Shadow burst out laughing.

"You…" Shadow burst into a fit of malicious giggles "…Look like a girl!"

"Shut up!"

Dawne stalked back into the dressing room. Tigger suddenly gasped.

"Shadow!"

Shadow jumped, awakened from her daydreaming.

"What? What?"

Tigger grinned evilly. Rondana was looking through a rack of dresses.

"Oh no!"

X

"Come out please!" Rondana pleaded. Dawne sniggered, happy her try-on-dresses time was over. Everybody was standing outside the dressing room, the guys were waiting for her outside dress department.

"No!" Shadow shouted through the door. The dress was sleeveless, so people could see her arms.

"If you don't come out, I'll call every guy in the store to knock this down" Dawne threatened.

Shadow slid halfway out, covering her scarred arm with the door. Tigger began clapping madly.

"It's so PRETTY!" She squealed. Rondana nodded. Dawne gave her an odd look.

"ALL the way out, genius" She sighed. Shadow shook her head.



"Hey guys! Shadow's wearin' a dress!" Dawne shouted. The guys came stumbling in as Dawne dragged her away from the door. Shadow tried to hide her arm before anyone saw, but Lee noticed it immediately.

"Your arm! It's MUTATED!!" He shouted. It wasn't mutated, it just had this giant burn scar twisting up to her elbow. Yep, NOT mutated.

"Stop staring at it!" Shadow defended, covering it with the edge of her giant dress. Trayos just stared at her.

"Uh…." He stuttered. Shadow blushed. Great, now he probably thought she was emo.

"What happened to your arm?" Tyrranis asked, his voice totally uninterested.

"Birthmark" Shadow stuttered.

"One heck of a freakish birthmark if you ask me" Aladd muttered, suddenly taking interest in the teenage girl at the cash register with the extremely low top. Tigger turned red.

"C'mon, let's get you a suit!" She huffed, grabbing his arm. Aladd looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because you're_ my _date. YOU HEAR THAT?! MINE!!" Tigger screamed, terrifying the teenage girl at the counter. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Okay… I don't think I'm going to homecoming in this…" SWhadow muttered. Rondana chuckled.

"That's why they invented make up, smart one"

"Oh"

X

"Have you noticed boss is really weird lately?" Veronica muttered, whispering to her co-worker. Her fellow scientist stared at her.

"Since when is he not weird?"

"Well, weirder"

Her colleague considered this.

"Well, yeah. He's suddenly fascinated with K.I.R.A's friends and their homecoming dance"



"I heard some intern was yelled at for finding that out and spreading the word to others"

"I also heard he figured out that his cousin goes to that school"

"Hey, isn't his brother…?"

Everyone suddenly got quiet. Marks was peering over their shoulder.

"Anything interesting?" Marks asked, his tone light and bored. Everyone almost sighed. He didn't hear them, that was…

"Do you have a brother, Doctor Marks?" One intern asked. Veronica winced. It had almost been so close!

"Yes"

And he walked away. The intern smiled.

"Well, that clears things up!" She said brightly, turning back to their monitors that they had been observing.

"That girl is so_ weird_!" Veronica muttered. A man next to her chuckled.

"And being able to duplicate small objects and teleport isn't weird?"

Cccccccccccccccccccccccc

My foot is a lovely shade of blue now, oh joy…

I NEED EVIL PERSONS!!

Seriously, everyone is good! We need some hardcore hissy fit/ and/ or totally evil people! I need Clichy girls, I need guys who beat people up, AND I need evil scientists!! My brain is fried so I'm asking you, the nice people, to submit a person!! PLEASE!! They can become good in the end, but for the love of Gawd, help me!

Thank You for your time


	13. Homecoming! Finally!

Homecoming

The Moment You've All Been Waiting For Starts Now!

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

"No, no, no ,no, NO!"

Rondana sighed. Shadow wouldn't come out of the bathroom.

"What is _wrong_ with you? When you look like an actual _girl,_ you hide out in the bathroom like it a _bad _thing. Besides, we can cover that scar with make up!" Rondana reassured. Tigger toppled over laughing. Ari sat on one of the beds in Dawne, Rondana's, and Shadow's dorm room.

"So are we going with the disco theme or not?" She asked, holding a clipboard in her hand. Snow drop was curled up on her shoulder.

"Because looking like a girl _is _bad! Because then…" Shadow tried to think of a reason it was bad. It would attract stares? No. It was distracting? No…

"Then _What?_ You're being ridiculous!" Dawne shouted. She had no idea how ironic that statement was.

"Oh, and you can talk? You're not even going to homecoming!" Rondana argued.

"If you want me to wear high heels and a dress, then why don't you make me!"

"You guys are acting like children" Kellesey muttered.

"There's an eight year old who has more sense than you-"

"We have to wear _high heels?!_" Shadow squeaked. Ari clapped her hands over her ears and screamed.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!" Tigger roared. Everyone was quiet. Tigger sighed.

"Whoa…"

"You guys are acting like a bunch of girls!" Tigger said. Rondana gave her a look.

"We are girls" She replied. Tigger reddened.

"A bunch of prissy girls!" She corrected. Dawne suddenly jumped. She ran over to the window. Shadow, noticing everything had gotten quiet, inched out of the bathroom.

"Who's there?!" Dawne demanded, shouting out the window. A tree rustled, but no one responded. Dawne turned around.

"Sorry, had a moment of paranoia. Shadow, you don't look stupid" She said, hoping to change the current mood. Shadow hid back in the bathroom.

X

"…. I'm just a little awkward"

"You keep falling over! How are you going to walk in those shoes?!"

Shadow was clutching onto Dawne as they walked to the Gym, where Homecoming was held. Shadow thought she was going to be sick. Either that or twist her ankle.

"You know what, screw these shoes!" She said angrily, throwing them across the hall. Rondana gave her an odd look.

"If somebody trips over those, I'm gonna laugh"

A brunette boy tripped over Shadow's shoes.

"RALPH! Are you okay?!" Rondana shrieked, running over to the boy. Tigger giggled.

"He's Ralph?

"So much for laughing…"

X

Shadow felt like crap. Everyone else was having fun, except her. Well, Dawne refused to do anything, so she wasn't having fun either. Rondana was attempting to dance under the disco ball with Ralph, who was just as bad. Trayos was hiding from Celine, which basically meant he was under the table. Lee and Tyrranis were using someone's cell phone to prank call people, Ari was trying to get people to line dance and Tigger was forcing Aladd to line dance. Celine's posse was scattered all over, the Goth girl terrorizing the weaker ones, the blond one trying to write and the red haired one was staring off in space. Celine, was of course, stealing everyone's date.

"He's MY date!" Tigger shouted, in a standoff with Celine over Aladd, who was quietly sneaking away.

"Celine, if you want to be a slut, go to Terra Vegas" Shadow muttered, coming over to help defend her friend's date. Celine looked murderous.

"Oh, I wouldn't be calling other people a slut when you're falling all over Trayos like a hired hooker" She hissed. Tigger's eyes went wide.

"Oh, you did NOT just say that!" Shadow spat, clenching her fists.

"Actually, I just did"

"Looks like someone wants a broken nose!" Shadow muttered, lunging forward. Dawne grabbed her from the back.

"She's not worth it" She reasoned. Celine smirked.

"So says the He-She"

Dawne stiffened.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a He-She, you -"

Dawne whipped around, snapping Celine's jaw with her foot. Celine went flying. The music stopped. The few students dancing froze. Celine slammed against the opposite wall, her jaw crooked. Her posse stood in shock. The blond, Lori, dropped her pencil. The Goth, Mecha, stared, aghast.

She watched the pencil fall to the floor and lost it.

"Do you only write all the freaking time?! Don't you ever _do _anything?!"

And then, of course, all hell broke loose.

Shadow ducked under the table with Trayos, both of them wishing they just stayed in the dorm rooms. Rondana ducked under a chair. Aladd jumped into the middle of the fight.

"Students?! You must cease this childish…" Miss Nightingale realized no one was listening. She snatched a whistle from the neck of the football coach.

_TWEEEE!_

Students cringed, clamping their hands over their ears.

"DAWNE! MECHA! MY OFFICE, _NOW!"_ Miss Nightingale bellowed. Dawne stumbled back a little, than stared at her.

"Are you DEAF?! MY OFFICE!" Miss Nightingale screamed. Dawne, although confused, followed Mecha and Miss Nightingale. Nurse Jamie helped Celine off the ground. Several other students whispered, staring at Dawne's friends. Lori started to cry and the red head, Marina, comforted her.

"Okay… That was interesting! Let's resume, shall we?" Miss D asked, trying to sound cheerful. Most students started to dance again.

"Holy crap, Dawne is in so much trouble!" Tigger muttered. Trayos shook his head.

"You have no idea how much of an understatement that was"

Shadow looked around. She felt horrible and whenever she felt bad, she always drank a lot of liquids for some odd reason.

"Shadow? Why are you drinking half the punch?" Rondana asked after Shadow's, like, fourteenth glass of fruit punch.

"I don't know… Does this taste funny to you?" Shadow asked, stumbling a bit. Rondana took a sip.

"No"

"Lee?"

"Nope"

"Ari?"

"Nah…"

Pretty soon, a lot of kids were drinking the punch, trying to find out what was wrong with it. Trayos refused to follow suit.

"If something is really wrong with it, I'm not letting that anywhere close to me" He muttered. Shadow felt dizzy. She gripped a table so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trayos asked. He barely noticed other students dropping around him. What was going on here?

"What the… What's going on?! Hey, wake up!" He said, shaking Shadow. Her vision blurred.

"What…?" She collapsed onto the floor. Trayos looked around. Lee, Tyrranis, Rondana, Aladd, Tigger…

_WHAM!_

The only way in and out slammed shut. A tall, red headed man with beady brown eyes stood there, blocking the way.

"You!"

Trayos failed to notice the talon creeping up behind him until the blunt edge of his staff rapped him upside the head. Marks smirked as the boy fell to the ground.

"Get them out. Leave the unnecessary ones behind" He ordered. A group of Talons that had come through the windows nodded.

X

Dawne felt so stupid. She couldn't believe she let herself _do _that! Well, she hadn't really done that, another part of her had…

"You know, this was all part of the plan" Mecha sneered, sitting next to her in Miss Nightingale's office. Dawne stared at her.

"Plan…" She trailed off. Mecha stood, grinning like she was winning a fight.

"ATLAB pays well…I think your head will pay for much" She hissed. Dawne glanced at the door. But before she could run, Mecha slammed a fist into her face, knocking her backwards and unconscious.

Elsewhere, Nurse Jamie smirked as she and Celine walked into the nurse's office. Celine snapped her jaw back into place, making the sound of metal grating on metal. Jamie/ Veronica flipped a switch on what seemed like a television. Mark's face appeared on the screen.

"Hadgers! Report!" He barked.

"K.I.R.A and the boy have been secured"

"Good. Now, get out of there before someone calls the authorities"

The screen flipped off. Celine smirked.

"I believe spiking the punch went well…" She said, removing the skin on her hand, that served as a glove. As a matter of fact, it wasn't skin. It was rubber. Celine was a robot, designed for the use of trapping and torturing.

ccccccccccccccccc

Now THAT was totally unexpected, right? Right?! Ah, well… It was still a cool idea.

(crowd gasps)

ShadowQueen25

PS: I'm going to camp on the 29th of June, so I'll be gone for the week at camp. Sorry!


	14. Spiked Punch

Spiked Punch.

"Ow…" Someone on the dance floor stirred. Her head ached and her brown hair fell in her face. Miss D, who was one of the tons of people trying the punch, still lay passed out in the corner.

"What the… ?"

X

"We're all going to DIE! We're already DEAD! DEAD, I tell you! DEAD!" Rondana screamed, having her third nervous breakdown in five minutes. She was in a cage, in a secluded room. She was going to lose her mind, if she hadn't already killed the little sanity she had left.

X

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! IF WE'RE ON TV, I'LL SUE ALL OF YOU!" Lee threatened, trying to kick his cage over. A guard smirked. He and his little friends were in for it.

X

"Finn, this isn't funny! If this is some kind of payback from when I blew sandcake mix out of your vents, I'm sorry! It was just a joke!" Shadow shouted. She wanted to get out, _now._ She had an issue with tiny little spaces.

X

Ari just sprawled all over her cage, pretending to be dead. The moment someone came in here to say "SURPRISE!! You're on live TV, and you've been Hijinxed!", they would freak and let her out. THEN, she would totally kick their butt. On live TV.

X

Trayos thought he was seriously dead. Either that, or in hell. There was no way he was back in here. Tiny cages, poor meals, very few bathroom breaks… Just all a part of the package that came with living his life…

X

Dawne was still unconscious, thanks to the numerous drugs injected in her while she was out, so she didn't really have anything to contribute.

X

"Sir, they're all reacting strange. Perhaps we should…" An intern stuttered. Marks turned around in his chair, smiling to himself.

"A few more minutes. Then we'll put them in the same room"

X

Aerrow looked around. Usually, Shadow would stop bye and say good morning by now. He was beginning to worry.

"Hey Aerrow, what's wrong?" Piper asked at lunch. Aerrow pointed at the table, usually dominated by Trayos, Lee, Tyrannis, Ari, Shadow, Rondana, Tigger, and Aladd.

"Nobody's there. And last night, there was an incident at homecoming…"

"Oh would you relax! She's probably pretending to be sick"

"What about everyone else?"

"Maybe they're all sick?"

X

Tigger rocked back and forth, breathing harshly and shaking.

"I'm in a cage! Why am I in a cage?! People aren't supposed to be in cages!"

"Tigger? Is that you?!" A voice asked. The sound of wheels on squeaky clean floors followed. A scientist rounded the corner, wheeling a little cart thing with cages in it.

"Guys! You're all okay!"

"Well, Rondana isn't" Lee joked. Rondana tried to smack him through the bars, but instead just made a lot of noise. Trayos kept peering around.

"How long do you think it'll be until I get out again?" he asked the scientist wheeling them snidely. The scientist refused to look at him. Shadow looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

Trayos got really silent.

"Again? How- Wait a second, where's Dawne?"

"Who?" The scientist asked. Aladd gave him the 'duh!' face.

"Uh, the person with silver hair, who's kind of cute…"

"ALADD!"

"What?!"

"Speaking of missing people, where's Tyrannis?"

Everyone thought for a second.

"I'll bet you five bucks that he's too big, so they might have had to put him somewhere else"

"I'm right here"

Everyone jumped, shaking their cages and the person above them. Tyrannis was chained to the floor, not quite sitting or standing.

"Wow, that looks uncomfortable"

"Hang on, we're getting side tracked here. Where is Dawne. Think People" Rondana said, finally coming to her senses.. Everyone stared.

"Um, guys? There's something you should know… About Dawne" Trayos muttered. Shadow thought she was going to pass out. Were they dating?!

"Dawne is only half Dawne"

Oh what a relief- Wait, what?

"Only half? How is that possible?"

Trayos sighed.

"A lot of weird people come from here. That includes me and Dawne"

"You…" Shadow stuttered. Trayos nodded. Shadow stared at the floor of her cage.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"Hey, you had a good reason for keeping it to yourself. I would probably think you were kidding" Shadow reassured, trying to sound cheerful.

"This is awkward…"

"SCREEEEEEE!"

Everyone jumped. Something was screaming.

"Griffey!" Shadow called, jumping up. But that isn't exactly the smartest thing to do when you're at the bottom of a pile of cages.

"Whoa!" The tower of humans came toppling down. Tyrannis gave them a look.

"Nice" He muttered. Two guards noticed the crash.

"Hey!"

"EEK!" Shadow jumped on top of a crate, which wasn't balanced very well.

"Whoops!" Shadow leaped off, just as the crate knocked out one of the guards. The other guard whirled around.

"You little!"

"Nya!" Shadow jeered, sticking out her tongue. This was going to be a long day.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Oh boy, they're pissing off the guards. well, I'll be on hiatus this whole week (summer camp, heh) So, don't forget the reviews. I'll come back a happy person!


	15. Running amok

Running Amok

"Holy CRAAAAAAAAAP!!" Rondana screamed, running down a hall. The rest of the group wasted no time: They were running for their lives in a matter of two seconds.

"THIS PLACE IS MESSED UP!" Lee shouted, clinging onto a very unhappy Tyrannis since he couldn't run too fast. Shadow kept shouting insults behind her.

"YOU ANTISEPTIC, WHITE COAT WEARING FREAKS!!" She screamed. She looked forward and… Everyone had turned the corner but her.

"DOOF!" She ran smack into the wall. Trayos reached around the corner and grabbed her wrist then dragged her off the wall. Aladd gave Shadow a smug look and she gave him the raspberries. They absolutely detested each other, even though through weird circumstances they were cousins (Read Tigger and the Rock Hearts by Mysgrl7).

"Can we get going!" Tigger asked shrilly. Trayos shook his head.

"They still have Dawne. I'm not letting them mess with her again" He said firmly. Shadow felt her heart sink to her stomach. He's going out of his way to save Dawne…

"Are you nuts?! We're going to DIE if we stay any longer…" Ari said. Trayos put on his most determined face.

"Dawne helped me out of this place a long time ago… I owe her"

Oh. Well that's a relief… somewhat, Shadow thought.

"I'll go with you" She said softly. He had a point: Dawne had gotten them out of some scrapes at school…

Trayos smiled gratefully. Everyone else just stared silently.

"Anyone else?" Shadow asked. Hopefully, someone else would come. Tyrannis shrugged.

"Whatever, I guess…" He muttered. Lee nodded. Tigger inched forward. Rondana sighed and joined them. Ari took a step closer. Aladd looked defiant.

"C'mon Aladd! We can kick some butt!"

Aladd almost ran over to them. Rondana huffed.

"We're going to die…"

"You sound like Stork!"

"Now let's get away before those guards come back"

Rondana pointed.

"That's the whole reason we're going to die"

A bunch of guards stood behind them.

"Crap!"

X

"Now what, Mister Man-With-The-Plan?!" Aladd asked sarcastically as they were thrown into a room. Trayos didn't say anything. Nobody had gotten away but Tyrannis, who was currently running amok.

"Hey, don't yell at him! He didn't know we were going to get caught before we could actually plan!" Shadow defended.

"Protecting your boyfriend, eh?" Aladd asked snidely. Shadow turned a violent shade of red.

"Cotton headed ninny muggin!!" She shouted.

"Would you _quit _that already!"

"Cotton…"

"Don't you…"

"Headed…"

"Stop that…"

"NINNY MUGGIN!!"

"SHUT UP!" Rondana roared.

"You guys, are SO immature! We're tied up in a lab, in the middle of God knows where, and YOU TWO are calling each other cotton headed ninny muggings!" She shouted. Aladd pointed.

"She started it!" He accused. Shadow blew a raspberry.

"Cotton headed…"

"SEE!"

No one noticed that Trayos was gone…

X

"Can't they do anything else?" A security guard muttered. The girl had been shouting the same thing over and over again, the boy was shouting crude insults and the other girl was trying to reason with them. Everyone was shouting and choosing sides…

Wait a second, what had happened to that other boy? The one with the over sized jacket…

"Surprise!" Trayos shouted, slamming a large piece of equipment into the guard's head. The guard slumped to the floor and Trayos began to shut down all the camera's and alarms. Wow, that was easy…

X

"STOP IT!!"

"Ninny muggin, ninny muggin…" Shadow chanted. Aladd tried to cover his ears.

"Hey guys!" Trayos burst out of another room, untied and grinning like a child. Shadow stopped chanting.

"How did you…?!" She demanded. Trayos started looking for something.

"Simple: I got out of here once, so that means I can do it again." He explained, as if that made any sense. Shadow was so confused.

"Aha! I knew they hid them in here!" Trayos exclaimed, pulling two sabers out of a drawer. What a weird place to hide weapons…

"Hang on a sec… Hey what are you doing?!" Shadow asked as Trayos got closer, igniting his sabers.

"Chill, I'm just going to cut the ropes. You act like I'm going to kill you"

"Well, that's actually happened before…" Shadow said thoughtfully. The ropes were sliced in half. Trayos looked at her funny.

"People have tried to kill you?"

"Well, they've probably tried to kill everybody else here too, considering they're Cyclonians…" Shadow muttered, rubbing her wrists.

"Oh. Makes sense" Trayos muttered. Shadow felt really stupid. Then, she noticed the now dead security camera.

"How ironic"

"Actually, I shut them off"

"Oh"

X

"They just SHUT OFF?! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!" Marks screamed, almost popping the vein on his neck. Veronica almost laughed at the poor intern he was spitting at. She stopped herself, knowing it was her was going to be spitting on if she did laugh. That and this was a mostly serious situation. MOSTLY serious…

X

"Where are we going?" Shadow whispered. Ari put her fingers to her lips.

"Shhh!"

Shadow resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. Tigger kept looking around, the way an animal does when looking for an escape route. Rondana looked grim, and Lee was poking people.

"Pillsbury!" He whispered, jabbing Aladd in the stomach. Aladd looked ready to punch him. Shadow couldn't believe she knew these people…

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Well, I'm off to the beach people! No new chappies for a week, sorry buddy!

Hope you enjoyed it! The next will be SO much longer… Oh, and I watched Elf (In the middle of summer, yes I'm weird) and obsessed over the word Cotton headed ninny muggin, so I used it. A lot.

Happy summer!! Oh, sorry for te wait!!


	16. Atmos Labs

Atmos Labs

Before I begin, I would like to thank MissDedodakes for her support and ideas. That and stabbing my writer's block with a really big knife of creativity. I don not own any of the characters except Shadow and Griffey. I do not own Storm Hawks,nor do I own the idea of ATLAB. Thanks for clicking my story (because it isn't a book and you can't really pick it up unless you pick up your PC... Ah, just read it)

* * *

_Please, don't notice me. Please, please, PLEASE don't let her see me... _Griffey thought, curling into a ball. That girl had woken up and torn everyone to pieces. He felt something wet on his beak and hoped to whatever god was listening that it wasn't blood. Footsteps. Maybe she was leaving? The footsteps got louder. Maybe the door was near him? Louder. And louder. And louder...

"Hey little guy"

"SCREEEEEEEE!" Griffey screeced, jumping almost three feet in the air. Well, he would have if he didn't have the roof of his cage to slam into...

"Calm down, you act like I'm going to kill you" The girl hushed. Griffey shivered. Dawne smiled wryly.

"I only killed them because it was what I was created to do. Boy, you sure a funny looking creature" She told him. Griffey turned slightly towards her, eyeing her with curiosity.

_And silver hair isn't weird?_ Dawne smiled again, wiping a drop of blood off her cheek. Gently, she unlatched his cage.

"I know how it feels to be caged. Did you grow up here too?" She asked. Griffey shook his head. Dawne sighed.

"You're lucky then. Hey, why am I talking to an animal?" She asked herself. Griffey made a noise that sounded like sighing and hopped down to the floor, stretching his legs. Then, he pushed a small lab table on wheels to the door and hopped on it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Dawne asked. This was one wacky animal! Griffey shoved a talon into the lock of the door and twisted it. The door clicked open.

"You can pick locks?!"

* * *

His plan was nuts. Yet, it was all they could come up with that didn't involve blowing anything up, which Rondana wasn't to happy about. Shadow knew it was risky. One of them could end up left behind. Or worse. Shadow wondered what was happening right now, back at school. Miss Nightingale was probably checking her as unexcused absence with a gleeful smile. Celine was probably cheating on the massive of boyfriends she manged to juggle, which made no sense since she was practically stalking Trayos...

"What the...?!" Shadow smashed into Trayos as he abruptly stopped. Rondana smashed into her, Tigger smashed into Rondana, Aladd... Well, you get the idea.

"Your orientantion a little off, hmm?" A familiar voice hissed. The hair on the back of Shadow's neck stood up.

"Celine?!" Ari gasped. The violet haired girl giggled. Although she didn't exactly have 'hair' anymore...

Instead, she had long, thick cables that moved like snakes. Her eyes, whichwere no longer blue, glowed like hot coals that never died. There was a tear in her skin from when Dawne had punched her, but instead of a scad, a metal sheen glinted.

"Surprised? I would think so, considering your average classmate isn't typically a gentically enhanced robot"Celine purred silkily. Shadow gulped. This just got forty times harder. Aladd looked dumbstruck.

"B-but, we dated in first grade! You were human..." He stuttered. Celine snarled like an animal.

"Before you left me! You left and I went looking for you... And got run over" She hissed. Aladd turned pale. Celine laughed.

"I don't hate you for it. I'd actually like to thank you for the way I am today..."

"So, we're going to get away?" Lee asked hoepfully. Celine giggled maliciously.

"No, it just means you'll die faster"

"Oh..." Lee muttered. One of the cables thrashed violently.

"When daddy knew it was hopeless to get a doctor, he came here. But the only way I would cooperate was if I got something I wanted. A someone, to be specific..." Celine continued. Trayos turned pale when she smirked in his direction. She pointed.

"_That_ someone" She whispered. Shadow gritted her teeth and stepped impulsively in front of Trayos, spreading her arms protectively.

"I won't let you take him" She hissed, trying to look imposing. Celine cackled.

"Marks was right. You _do_ like him! Would it change your mind if I killed you?" She asked, keeping her voice pleasant. The blood drained from her face, but Shadow didn't move.

"No"

"Well, then..."

_CRASH!!_

Tyrrannis smashed a hole through the wall, roaring visciously. Two guards with cattle prods tried to contain him, but it wasn't working.

"STOP SHOCKING ME!!" Tyrannis roared, hurling one guard into Celine, both of whom crashed into the opposite wall. Lee cheered.

"YES!!"

Everyone ran towards the remaining guard, ready for some long awaited action. The guard curled up on the ground.

"DON'T HURT ME!!"

Tyrannis unceramoniously knocked him out. Aladd sighed.

"We should of at least been able to kick him?" He complained. Tigger smiled.

"All of us? The poor guy would've ended up with a concussion" Ari joked. Tyrannis shrugged.

"Don't think he would've avoided one either way..." He muttered. Trayos turned towards Shadow.

"Thank you" He said. Shadow blushed. Celine rose from the ground, her cables thrashing murderously and her eyes burning.

"BRATS!! YOU'LL PAY!!" She shrieked, the cables surging towards Trayos...

What happened next was a blur. Someone shoved Trayos out of the way, then one split second later that someone was dangling in the air...

"SHADOW!!"

Matter of fact, _that_ someone...

* * *

OMG, Didn't see that coming, did ya?! Yep, OCA is back and in full throttle!!Oh yes, eventually we'll discover what makes Trayos an expieriment... And so will Shadow. But let me tell you something... All I can say is PLOT TWIST INCOMING!!


	17. Test Tube Kids

Test Tube Kids

_A little girl with black plaited pig tails ran around Atmosia, laughing and not exactly watching where she was going. She didn't notice she wasn't the only one running. Except, this person had a reason to run. A dark haired boy smashed right into her and they both toppled over. Both of them were barely five years old. The black haired girl wore a dress that a parent had obviously picked out and they boy wore baggy, dirty clothes you might find people in an asylum wearing._

_"Ouch…" The girl muttered, still grinning. The boy stood quickly, his eyes darting in a panicked frenzy. The girl with braids stood up, gesturing her hand forward for him to shake. The boy looked confused._

_"Hi! I'm Arabella, sorry for running into you! You seem to be doing something important" She said cheerily. The boy blinked, not sure what to think. Was she another one of those people who were just nice to get to him?_

_"You're supposed to shake my hand" Arabella said. The boy slowly shook it, still looking around cautiously. Arabella giggled._

_"Did you lose your parents? My daddy could help you find them, cause he says he knows a lot of people" She asked. The boy shook his head._

_"Why don't you talk? Are you like a mote, or something?" Arabella asked. The boy almost laughed._

_"No, I'm not a mute… I just don't like talking…"He muttered. Arabella just smiled._

_"That's okay, 'cause we're friends right?" She said happily. It was strange how regular kids could so suddenly claim a person as their friend. She wasn't like the other's who tried to get close to him slowly. She seemed more real…_

_"Hey, what's your name? Daddy said it was always important to know names" Arabella asked._

_"Trayos"_

_"Cool name!"_

X

Piper was confused. Aerrow was angry and the lady in front office was ready to press the silent alarm. These people they were looking for people who weren't on the lists!

"What do you _mean _you've never seen them?! How do you miss a twenty foot _skunk, _a psychotic short guy and several, extremely hyper teens?! One is the impeached queen of _Pathologica_ for the love of Atmos!" Aerrow argued. The woman bit her lip. She was NOT hired to lie to Sky Knights…

"I'm sorry, they don't exist, in this school, I mean" The lady whimpered. Aerrow opened his mouth to say something, then turned and stomped out of the office. Piper laughed nervously and ran after him.

"Doesn't exist, retarded school system…" Aerrow muttered. Suddenly, he bumped into a rather large and bald student. Although he was STILL forty eight.

"What the… KURK!!"

"What the Kurk? Now that's original" Kurk muttered, scratching his bald head. Piper thought he put wax on it, the way it reflected light.

"That's it. Where are you hiding them?!" Aerrow accused. Piper smacked her forehead. Kurk blinked for several seconds, and then chuckled. Aerrow looked totally confused.

"You're not the only one hunting down short people" Kurk explained.

"Sure… THEY'RE SKIPPING SCHOOL IN THE LIBRARY!! It's genius!" Piper exclaimed. Aerrow stared at her.

"Don't you see? Nobody _ever _goes to the library!" Piper assured. Aerrow punched Kurk in the face. But before he could retaliate, Piper shoved him into the men's room. Kurk leaped after him shouting nasty insults. Piper bolted the door as students began to gather around…

X

Shadow was about to puke. It was like the swinging roller coaster from hell. No it was worse than hell. Hell mixed with a doctor's smell. Other than the occasional misfired piece of wall from Rondana and a shriek from Celine, it was almost peaceful. Yeah, right.

"JESUS CHRIST, PUT ME DOWN!" Shadow screamed. Smooth.

"Nope!" Celine laughed, throwing her in the air. Shadow screamed and grabbed at the ceiling, hoping to catch hold of it before Celine snatched her out of the air. Again.

"TAKE THAT, YOU FREAK!!" Someone shouted. Another chunk of screwed up wall smashed into Celine's stomach, causing Shadow's face to slam into the linoleum floor.

"OW!" She shouted. Celine suddenly took off running, dragging Shadow across the floor.

"You ready to give up?!" Celine laughed, still running.

"Make me!" Shadow challenged. If Celine tried to strangle her, she could always throw up on her. Stork once taught her how to do that to freak out kidnappers.

"Okay" Celine giggled stopping and bringing Shadow into the air again. A huge glass wall was all that separated them from the wastelands and certain doom.

"If you won't give up, you have to go. It's the rules" Celine said.

"Who MADE these rules?!" Shadow demanded. Now, she was _really _gonna barf.

X

"It's ALL under control!" Piper assured, trying to keep the door to the men's room closed. Just that second, an impression of Aerrow's face was made on the door, causing Piper to shriek and fall over. The crowd of students started chanting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!" They shouted. Piper wanted to die. Aerrow was going to be SO pissed when everyone came back…

X

Dawne ripped the alarm system out of the wall. Funny, she thought, it wasn't on…

The creature squeaked oddly, like he screamed. Dawne looked down. He was looking around, the fur and feathers on his neck standing up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Then she paused. She was talking to a weird funky thing. What was wrong with her?!

"Scree!" The creature screeched, taking off down a hall, then spun around to stare at her again, like a dog wanting someone to follow them. He screeched again.

"Great. I've got a half bird thing yelling at me" Dawne muttered, taking off after him.

X

"_Now_ will you give up?" Celine asked. Shadow half wanted to say yes.

"No!" She shouted. Hopefully the rules had something against throwing her out a glass window the size of three platinum screen TVs. The Wastelands looked foreboding and… orange. Orange with _lava_, which would burn the skin right off before she died. Either that or she would die from impact. Basically, she was going TO DIE.

"Mommy?" She squeaked. Oh wait, I don't have a mom, she remembered.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind. Celine whirled around, smacking Shadow against a wall.

" OW!" She said. The source of the voice stood in the hallway behind them. And he looked extremely pissed off.

"Trayos!"

Trayos continued to stare Celine straight in the eyes.

"Celine, you're not a killer" He said. Shadow almost laughed. The psychopath was about throw her out a _window_. That would probably be classified as _murder._ Sure, Shadow was supposedly dead anyway, but still.

"Shut up! I was created to kill! You were an accident! You can't tell me what I am!" Celine shouted. Shadow felt extremely awkward.

"You know, if you put me down, this conversation would be so much more-"

Celine squeezed Shadow's rib cage tighter and her last word came out as a squeak.

"You've been _told_ you were created to kill. Is that what you want to do your entire life? Kill with little remorse? Or did ATLAB completely destroy your conscience?" Trayos challenged. Celine gritted her teeth.

"You don't get it, do you? All that I ever think of doing is killing whoever gets in my way! I have no say in what those scientists do to me! Every time I move, something hurts! Something is wrong with everything I do! My own family thinks I'm hideous! What else can I do other than kill, huh? How about _you _tell me that!" Celine screamed, black oil that substituted for tears running down her face. Shadow felt horrible. Every time she insulted Celine, she drove a nearly insane girl who just wanted a real life to want revenge.

"You can forgive. That's what you can do, instead listening to lies" Trayos said.

Celine's face darkened.

"You're right. But why do I have the feeling you'rethe one who's lying?" She asked. Shadow felt her gut turn inside out. That had to be bad….

"SCREEE!" A ball of fur and feather's suddenly launched itself at Celine's face. A frantic, and rather confused, figure skidded into the hall, waving her arms and shouting.

"No, BAD THING-A-MA-BOB!!_GET BACK HERE_!!" The person ordered, then stopped.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Dawne thought, slowing her flailing of her arms. Celine screamed, desperately trying to detach Griffey from her face, and lost grip of Shadow.

"OH CRAAAAAAP!" She shouted. The glass window would shatter the minute she smashed into it…

_CRRRK!_

Shadow squeezed her eyes shut. In a split second, the entire window would implode, she'd be plummeting into orange lava…

"Wow, you two are certainly a mess" A voice joked. Shadow opened one eye. Dawne stood directly in front of her, chuckling as Celine tried to claw off the clawed creature that so loving was destroying her face. Shadow opened the other eye. She was _alive?!_

" I'm alive?" She asked. Dawne burst out laughing. Trayos just pointed in different directions with a completely confused look on his face.

"For now!"


	18. The 'Not a Chapter' chapter

**The Ultimate Movie Parody story: Watch your OCs get tortured as they're inserted into famous movies!**

**And… the OCs get to commentary! Their commentary will be shown in bold**

**Chapter One: High School Musical (part one, anyway)**

**Cast- **

Shadow as… Troy (the girl version)

Trayos as… Gabriella (the guy version)

Celine as… Sharpay

Lee as… Ryan (oh doom)

Rondana as… Kelsey

Tigger as… Monica

Aladd as… Chad (oh! Rhyme!)

Dark Ace as… Troy's dad, Coach Bolton

Ravess as… Ms Darbus (Drama teacher)

**--**

"No, no, no!" Shadow screamed angrily, twisting out of her father's grip.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE FREAKING CHRISTMAS PARTY! I WANT TO PLAY BASKETBALL!"

"**This movie sucks already" Shadow muttered. Tigger sighed.**

**"It's only the first two minutes!"**

"Honey!" her dad yelled. "I don't want to either but… _we have to._"

(Dramatic pause)

"**Oh please, he would never call you honey," Rondana said.**

"**I hate the actors,"**

Shadow was dragged out of the room and into another, brightly lit room where people were singing.

"This place sucks,"

Meanwhile…

Trayos sat reading in the same room, trying to ignore the bad singing that echoed everywhere.

"**Who wrote the script?!" Trayos demanded. Tigger stared.**

"**You READ?!"**

"Now… we need better singers!" the announcer said desperately. "Uh… you!"

He shoved a huge light reflector on Trayos and Shadow. Shadow blinked.

"I can't _SEE-_"

"**Well**,**_This_ is embarrassing," Shadow said.**

"**I can't ****sing!**** I don't **_**read!**_**"**

"No, stop, I'm the basketball person!" Shadow cried indignantly.

"No, stop, I'm the freaky nerd!"

"**Who pays to see this movie?!"**

**"Four year old kids and teenagers with no self esteem"**

**"Don't forget the occasional gay guy"**

**"SSSHHHHH!"**

**Aladd turned around and flicked off a group of kids in the back row.**

"Okay, guys, start singing! Ya might have a hidden talent!" the announcer (cough gay)said, winking rapidly at Trayos. Trayos kicked him in the nuts.

"Pervert!"

_"_**Who's idea was it to see this movie?!"**

**The group all turned to glare at Tigger.**

**"It's not THAT bad!"**

The music started. Shadow began to sing.

"**What?!" Shadow yelled. "I'm ****_not _****singing!"**

**"Okay, yeah, it's bad"**

Trayos joined in.

"**What the #$%!?"**

Shadow and Trayos finished. "What's your phone number?"

"You're all _fabulous!_" The announcer cooed, smacking Trayos so hard on the back he fell over.

"Hey!" Shadow defended.

"What? Y'all have _talent!_"

Meanwhile, Trayos was taking a picture of Shadow with his cell phone.

"**This is so freaking gay! I refuse to watch the rest of this movie!" Shadow screamed, throwing her popcorn at the screen. Kernels rained onto the crowd and Christi shrieked about popcorn in her hair, which made the rest of the theater laugh.**

Later…

Celine flipped her hair back. "And I've never had someone, as good for me as you- _Lee!_" she yelled, trying to sing. Lee was Ryan, and he was supposed to sing with her… yikes.

Lee shrank back into the corner.

"Why do I have to do this?"

Rondana sat next to him. "How dare they not use my piano piece?"

"DAMN YOU CELINE!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

**Rondana chuckled, happy she stuck it to Celine, who was sending her death glares from across the theater.**

Celine spun around and burst into tears.

**Shadow and Trayos high fived, causing Celine to cross her arms and pout while a brunette in the back of the theatre started laughing.**

Later

"Yes!" Tigger said.

"What?" Trayos asked.

"The math team would love to have you!" Tigger cheered.

**Tigger looked confused.**

**"I thought you failed math?"**

**"Who didn't?"**

**Ravess looked furious.**

**"I was _not_ that bad of a teacher!!"**

"You're still thinking about those basketball freaks?" Tigger asked. "Look,"

She walked up to a group of girls, amongst them Christi. "Isn't Aladd, like, the super hottie?"

"Yes!" Christi said.

Tigger punched her.

**Aladd laughed maniacly.**

**"Now _that _is actually funny!"**

**Tigger hurled a wrench at the unsuspecting Mary Sue, who was promptly knocked unconscious, which made Lee fall out of his chair laughing**

She looked at Christi. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED ALADD!"

Shadow walked by with a group of tough looking girls with basketballs under their arms. Drool (lol, sorry) ran out of the corner of Trayos' mouth.

"**Eww," Celine muttered. Shadow whacked her with the empty popcorn bucket. Trayos crossed his arms.**

**"I don't DROOl. Babies drool, but I don't"**

Meanwhile, Ravess (Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher) stormed up to the Dark Ace (coach Bolton, Troy's dad)

"Why is your # ing daughter in my # ing Twinkle town performance, I mean what the #?!"

"**Isn't this supposed to be a G-rated movie?" Lee asked, his mouth full of movie popcorn.**

"**It's the 21****st**** century, kid"**

"**I'm not a kid. I have a flipping mustache"**

Suddenly, the screen went black. The lights flicked on.

"Is it over?" Shadow asked, noticing her words weren't in bold print anymore.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" A voice announced from the ceiling. Shadow screamed.

"IT'S THE VOICES!!"

"Um, Ladies and gentleman, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please exit the theater in an orderly fashion"

The announcer was surprised to hear cheers and shouts from the theater and a group of teens running like mad away from the room, flailing their arms and crying "FREEDOM!"

"Wow, kids these days…" He muttered. (Amen, dude)

A brunette, a blonce, and a red head strolled down the aisles of seats, grinning madly. The brunette was wearing a T-shirt with a picture of and Invader Zim character and bell bottom jeans that looked so torn up the weren't even suppossed to considered as wearable pants anymore. The blonde was also wearing a T-shirt, except with a peace sign instead of Invader Zim and a long hippie skirt. The red head had pulled her hair into a ponytail and she wore a mini skirt, leggings and quarter length sleeved shirt. The only thing they had in common with their appearance was that they wore name tags that said "Authors".

"I think that went rather well, don't you think?" The brunette asked. The blonde shrugged, her peace sign earrings jingling.

"I dunno, I forgot my glasses"

The red head sighed.

"Oh Missy, you always forget everything!!" She groaned. The blonde looked indignant.

"No I don't!"

The brunette grinned.

"What's today's date?"

"Uh..... 2012?"

The group of authoress' laughed as the walked outside, unaware a group of rather angry characters were waiting for them outside, half of whom owned weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was written a year ago, before summer started, when a retarded teacher forced MissJBlack, Missy, and I to watch High School musical. Of course, we wanted to do a parody and we went absolutely nuts. I know this isn't the ACTUAL chapter for OC Academy, I just posted this to keep you all satisfied... And for my own personal enjoyment.

Oh, well!

TO THE LAB! *batman music*

ShadowQueen25


End file.
